Ablandando el Corazón
by KimaSaotomeTendo
Summary: Él un empresario exitoso duro de corazón por los golpes que le dio la vida, ella una inocente joven de pueblo que no conocía nada de lo malos que pueden llegar a ser las personas, ¿Qué pasa cuando estos dos mundos se cruzan? pasen y descúbranlo
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.

-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

**Prólogo**

En un edificio en el centro de la ciudad de Osaka- Japón en una oscura oficina, se encontraba un hombre abatido, lleno de ira y de rencor, con sed venganza, porque fue herido en lo más profundo de su ser por la persona a quien más amaba.

-Como me pudiste hacer esto, si yo te amaba- dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio y un rayo surcó la oficina iluminado gran parte de la oficina y con ella el rostro de aquella persona dolida.

-Te di todo de mi que más querías, si te entregué mi alma y todo mi ser los puse a disposición tuya y te fuiste, te alejaste de mi huiste como un ladrón a la media noche yéndote con esa persona- decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Debí imaginármelo, tú tan hermosa persona, que toda la gente te miraba al pasar, unos con odio y otros con infinita admiración, como no sentirse afortunado a tu lado-

-Pero no, no fue suficiente todo lo que yo te di, querías más, deseabas todo y yo en ese entonces trataba de complacer hasta tus más insignificantes caprichos, hasta que te conté que estábamos a punto de quedar en quiebra y huiste si huiste como la más vil rata que al ver el peligro huye- seguía recordando todo lo sucedido.

-Claro no soportarías una vida llena de privaciones, no eso sería imposible, tú que siempre viviste rodeada de lujos y comodidades como podrías soportar que al querer algo no pudieses comprarlo, si eso lo material fue más importante para ti que nuestro amor, ¿amor? El que yo sentía porque tu amor era por dinero- volvió a azotar la mesa con aún más fuerza que la vez anterior casi cuarteándola

-Pero yo también fui un imbécil al confiar en ti, es que como no hacerlo con esos hermosos ojos que destellaba genuina ingenuidad, puerza y encanto, tenían un brillo tan especial solo único en ti, hermosa piel, tan suave al contacto, con un cabello largo que emanaba olor a jazmín, ¿qué pasó?, ¿cómo pudiste cambiar tanto?, o es que todo esa dulzura de niña que me volvía loco, ¿era solo una máscara que tapaba tu verdadero ser mezquino y ambicioso?- decía, analizando sus propias palabras.

-Pero sea cual sea la respuesta juro que te encontraré y me pagarás con creces cada una de las lágrimas que derramé por ti, pero ya no más esta fue la última vez que lloro por tu causa- dijo secándose las lágrimas y levantándose con convicción.

-Y también juro que ninguna mujer me volverá a engañar, aunque tenga el rosto más dulce, todas son iguales cuando ya no te necesitan te abandonan, y hasta el día en que te encuentre toda mujer que se cruce en mi camino pagará las consecuencias de tus errores, ruega a Kami que no te encuentre porque ese día verás lo que es realmente sufrir- dicho esto salió de su oficina con rumbo acierto, la verdad no tenía ánimo de llegar a su casa, esa casa tan vacía y tan grande pero a la vez asfixiante por simple hecho de haberla compartido con ella, si aquella que le rompió el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió como todos lo días a su oficina, aunque no quisiera debía ir ya que era el jefe, era el accionista mayoritario de una empresa de prestamos a largo plazo, era realmente muy rentable ya que sus oficinas eran las más populares de Japón, extendiéndose con sucursales en las principales ciudades de aquel país. Ese día tenía una reunión con todos demás accionistas y delegados

-Y bien como vamos con él balance de cobros señor Hibiki- al hombre al que se referían era el segundo accionista de la empresa y el mejor amigo del jefe, era un chico realmente simpático, de ojos color cafés de melena corta color negra y piel un poco bronceada, según decía el viajaba mucho.

-Vamos muy bien los clientes han sido puntuales y tenemos una subida de la aguja en el mercado- habló con orgullo el joven por el avance de la empresa

-Ya veo y sobre el proyecto del que hablamos- preguntó el jefe

-Viento en popa jefecito ya casi termino, solo unos cuantos ajustes de detalles y todo estará listo-

-De acuerdo, entrégame el proyecto en cuanto termines por favor, es muy importante, sabes que confío en ti- dijo muy serio el hombre

-Lo sé jefe en cuanto termine te los daré- afirmó el joven

Bueno, ¿señores algo más por discutir?-

No señor eso era todo-

Bien entonces, caballeros con su permiso, me retiro- y sin decir más se retiró a su oficina, su amigo del alma lo veía con preocupación nunca lo había visto hací él tan alegre, tan jovial, y hasta algunas veces ocurrido, ahora apagado, callado, serio, distante, todo el tiempo enojado, como si todo lo hiciera por mecanismo.


	2. El comienzo

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.

-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

**Chapter 1**

**El comienzo**

Era un tranquila y hermosa mañana en un pueblito pequeño de Japón llamado Nerima, Hay residían muchas personas humildes dedicadas a la agricultura y ganadería, como era un pueblo pequeño todas las personas se conocían y eran muy amables entre sí.

En una de las rústicas pero acogedora casa de un solo piso con un lindo patio en el frente y en la parte trasera, se encontraban recién despertando con el amanecer, una linda jovencita de 18 años de cabellos negros largos que ante la luz del sol centellaba destellos azulados, con unos hermosos ojos cafés que expresaban la inocencia de una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, e inmaculada piel blanca como porcelana.

Había ya salido de su habitación con dirección a la estancia donde se encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas.

Buenos días papá- dijo efusivamente la jovencita

Muy buenos día Akane hija- correspondió un hombre de cabellos largos negros, con bigote, su aspecto lo hacía ver como un hombre que bordeaba los 40 años, de carácter amable.

Pero algo desvió sus atenciones y que era?, pues el delicioso olor del desayuno recién preparado y la dulce voz de una joven que los llamaba a desayunar

Familia a desayunar.. Oh buenos días Akane-san- Dijo una linda joven de cabello largo castaño, linda sonrisa, de unos 21 años, se trataba de la mayor de los Tendo, Kasumi.

Muy buenos días Onee-chan… uh y Nabiki donde está?- preguntó Akane

Pues ya conoces a Nabiki, se levantó temprano y se fue hacer unos de sus negocios-

A ya veo-

Bueno no se diga más y a comer lo que Kami nos provee- anuncio el señor Tendo muy alegre por poner sus manos en el desayuno el cual según él le decía "ya cómeme hombre que esperas"

La familia Tendo eran personas muy sencillas, no necesitaban grandezas para sentirse ricos, estar más unidos que nunca era lo que más les reconfortaba, bueno no todos la mediana de los Tendo Nabiki era un poco ambiciosa y querías más de lo que podía tener y eso siempre le afectó.

Desde la época de sus abuelos se dedicaban a la agricultura, pero la cosecha no había sido tan buena comparada con los otros años debido a problemas con el clima que al parecer no estaba de lado de los agricultores este año. Esto provocó una baja considerable en la economía de la familia que ya de por sí no era tan buena, El patriarca estaba realmente preocupado ya que había hecho un préstamo al banco y si las cosas seguían así como iban el banco podría embargar su casa, pero no preocuparía a sus hijas asique decidió afrontar el problema solo, ya había tenido malas temporadas pero siempre se las ingeniaba y salía bien de la situación, asique pensó que esta no sería la excepción.

Terminando de desayunar Kasumi recogió la mesa, el señor Tendo salió como todos los días a trabajar en el campo y Akane se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse e irse al instituto el cual estaba inaugurado recientemente ya que los otros quedaban saliendo del pueblo, en la ciudad un poco retirados, obligando en el pasado a los jóvenes hasta salir de sus casas para poder estudiar.

En el instituto:

Buenos días Akane- saludó una de sus entrañables amigas de la infancia, Ukyo Kuonji, una linda joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y de más o menos de la misma edad que Akane.

Buenos días Ukyo- respondió la chica

Uuuh… y Nabiki no vino con tigo- cuestionó la castaña

No, ya la conoces anda en sus asuntos, hoy tampoco vendrá-

Claro Nabiki y sus asuntos, pero Akane eso está mal podría perder el curso-

Lo sé, pero que puedo hacer yo si ella no comprende, algo a de estar tramando-

Bueno….. yo-

Si…..Ukyo si sabes algo por favor dímelo-

Bueno no quisiera ser yo quien te lo diga ni tampoco incomodarte, pero andan rumores en el pueblo que Nabiki está saliendo con ese niño engreído de Tatewaki Kuno-

No, Nabiki, ba no puede ser cierto solo son rumores, podrá ser ambiciosa pero no se arrojaría a los brazos de ese tirano y déspota hombre- a quien se referían las chicas, era el hijo mayor de la familia Kuno, un hombre engreído y arrogante, era la persona más adinerado del pueblo, a cargo de su hermana y de las finanzas de la familia, se sentía con el derecho de tratar a sus empleados como esclavos, abusando de las necesidades de aquellas personas, considerando a los pueblo poca cosa para él, ganándose el desprecio de todos.

La verdad no sabría decirte, tu sabes bien que la gente comenta mucha y muchos de esos comentarios son verdad y otros no, yo de ti averiguo bien digo para salir de las dudas ¿no?- como dice el refrán, ´pueblo chiquito, infierno grande

Si tienes razón, voy a averiguar si esos rumores son ciertos y saber lo que realmente sucede- dijo la joven a su amiga quien le había sembrado la semillita de la duda.

En Osaka

Ranma, aquí tienes el proyecto que me pediste- dijo un joven de cabellos negros

Gracias Ryoga, déjalos por favor en mi escritorio termino aquí unos balances y los reviso- respondió el hombre a su amigo, sin mirarlo a la cara desde que entró, parecía distante, como abstraído en sus pensamientos

Ranma estas bien, no quieres decirme algo?-

No Ryoga estoy perfecto porque la pregunta-

Viejo me preocupas que te pasa tu no eres así, ¿es acaso por ella?-

Por favor Ryoga si eres mi amigo no la volverás a mencionar, ni a hablar de ella, aún me duele lo que me hizo y no quisiera recordarlo-

Lo siento amigo no volveré a hablar de ella, sabes que te estimo y te apoyo, y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré con tigo, lo sabes-

Si lo sé bien, y te agradezco que estés con migo en los momentos más difíciles que he tenido-

Ya ya amigo, no te vayas a poner a llorar como una nenita, que no estoy para detener tu llanto- lo que trataba de hacer el joven era animar a su amigo pero al parecer no resultó como el esperaba

Yo llorar no, ya lo he hecho suficiente pero ya no más-

Entiendo, bueno cambiemos de tema y bien revisa el proyecto-

El proyecto claro lo había olvidado- el proyecto al que se referían era una nueva sucursal que iban a abrir, un lugar donde muchos de sus clientes residían, era un pueblito llamado Nerima, aunque en parte del caso era forma de refugió para Ranma, dedicarse de lleno a la obra, alejarse por un tiempo de la ciudad y de ella.

En Nerima por la tarde

Ya todos los trabajadores se disponían a regresar a sus casas para tener un merecido descanso después de un arduo día de trabajo, en el pueblo se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad por el hecho de poder llevar el pan de cada día a sus casas, pero no todo era paz especialmente en la de los Tendo en la cual se desarrollaba una discusión entre las dos hermanas menores.

Nabiki como está eso de que sales con ese engreído de Tatewaki- preguntó muy molesta Akane a su hermana

No me molestes, además si es así o no es mi vida asique no te metas en ella- respondió también molesta

Me meto porque me preocupas, sabes bien como es ese hombre, además ¿no salías con un muchacho de la ciudad que según tu era un sueño hecho realidad?-

Si pero el sueño terminó y desperté, además mira quien habla de hombres, claro tu la de mas experiencia como no, si rechazabas a todo chico que se te ponía en frente y por eso nunca has tenido novio-

Pero de que dices, tu sabes porque los rechazaba, sabes muy bien lo que me intentaron hacer, como querías que saliera con alguno de ellos-

Aaaah claro y tu como eres tan inocente, ¿nunca los provocabas verdad?-

Tu sabes perfectamente que no era así-

Já no tienes que simular con migo, te encantaba toda esa atención, que todos los muchachos del pueblo estuviesen locos por ti, claro Akane la más linda, Akane la más dulce, Akane es muy especial, AKANE, AKANE Y AKANE, siempre eras tu y yo qué estoy pintada o es caso que no soportas que esta vez sea yo y no tu, siempre papá tuvo problemas con los chicos por tu causa y lo sabes- Nabiki estaba realmente dolida con Akane porque según ella desde pequeña fue desplazada por su causa

Que quieres decir con todo eso sabes bien que siempre odie y tuve miedo de todas esas situaciones, nunca me gustó que me acosaran tanto, además no estábamos hablando de eso-

Sabes que olvídalo, tu no entiendes y nunca lo harás, será mejor que me retire- que debería entender Akane, acaso su hermana la detestaba tanto

Espera Nabiki aún no termino y no me has respondido lo que te pregunté-

No te voy a responder nada ya te lo dije no te metas en mi vida, a demás yo ya terminé, Akane recuerda bien una cosa y que te quede muy claro tu no eres mamá de acuerdo- ese comentario si que le dolió a la joven ya que la señora Tendo había fallecido cuando las chicas apenas y eran una niñas asique desde ese momento el señor Soun se hizo cargo de ellas solos sin averce vuelto a casar.

Kasumi y el señor Tendo fueron testigos de aquella discusión pero decidieron no intervenir para no complicar más las cosas después con calma hablarían con las más pequeñas de la casa

**Notas**

Muchas gracias por sus review me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi idea, y conforme la historia va avanzando va tomando más sentido, le digo algo, no he actualizado esta y otra historia que tengo pendiente porque la verdad ahora me encuentro full de trabajos, nos tienen saturados en la U asique no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo lo que les pido es paciencia, que iré actualizando en cuanto encuentre un espacio de tiempo. Y de nuevo muchas gracias es un placer escribir para ustedes.


	3. Un desagradable encuentro

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.

-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

**Chapter 2**

**Un desagradable encuentro**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la discusión de las hermanas Tendo, aunque se trataba de no tocar el tema aún se respiraba un habiente de tensión entre las dos hermanas, pero Kasumi y el señor Tendo decidieron omitir sus comentarios temiendo agrandar el problema, pensando que tarde o temprano se solucionaría.

Era día de escuela asique como todos los días Akane se disponía a asistir a clases

Muy buenos días akane-

Buenos días Ukyo- respondió la joven sin nada de ánimos

Pero Akane que te pasa, te ves muy decaída nunca te había visto así-

Bueno ya sabes es la historia de mi vida Nabiki ya ni me habla desde nuestra discusión, sabes a veces tengo la impresión de que me odia por algún motivo-

No Akane tranquila eso es normal entre hermanas ya verás que pronto se le pasará-

Tu crees-

Claro confía en mi ella te quiere, después de todo son hermanas ¿no?-

Bueno creo que tienes razón talves solo sea momentáneo como todas nuestras discusiones pasadas-

Si, ya verás que muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad….. oye mira que es eso-

¿Dónde –

Allá mira hay mucha gente reunida ¿Qué pasará?-

No lo sé tal vez sea algo sin importancia- dijo sin mucho ánimo aunque la verdad ella también tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que ocurría

Ven vamos a ver- y sin esperar respuesta salío corriendo hacia el tumulto de personas para enterarse de las últimas noticias

ESPERA UKYO NO CORRAS-

Al llegar las chicas donde estaba aquella gran cantidad de gente, como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta alcanzar los primeros lugares y ver a que se debía tal alboroto.

Al ponerse en primera fila las chicas divisaron, un montón de máquinas, tractores, retroexcavadoras, mucho material de construcción, arquitectos, obreros y una gran cantidad de personas empezando a trabajar en lo que según se veía sería un enorme edificio.

Por favor señores retírense es muy peligroso estar en este lugar, por favor necesitamos espacio- un señor muy robusto empezó a retirar a las personas ya que en lugar donde se encontraban empezaban a construir una enorme cerca para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente.

Ya en el instituto todo el mundo hablaba de la nueva novedad, unos decía que construirían una enorme casa de un hombre muy rico que ya estaba en avanzada edad y quería pasar sus último días en paz, otros decía que según fuentes informales les dijeron que aquella construcción sería un centro comercial, otros en cambio aseguraban que escucharon por hay que aquella construcción iba a convertirse en un cine, eran muchos rumores pero nadie podía afirmar que sería en realidad lo que se estaba construyendo.

Saben que según cuenta la leyenda en ese lugar existía una antigua casa donde vivió un señor ya hace muchos años y el se fue de hay porque afirmaba que existía un antiguo cementerio indio- relataba uno de los compañeros de clases de Akane que a parte de ser exagerado en sus historias, era muy supersticioso y cuentero su nombre era Hikaru Gosunkugi el eterno enamorado de la peliazul claro que ella no lo sabía

En serio existía un cementerio ahí- Ukyo con una gota de sudor en su frente le era indescifrable como Akane creía todas esas babosadas de aquel muchacho, como era posible creer tantos absurdos, a veces podía ser tan ingenua.

Ajam….. además dicen que el señor data de la época de los colonos en la antigua Europa y que su alma vaga junto con los otros espíritus de aquel lugar-

¡Enserio! No lo sabía-

Gosunkugi- Ukyo con las manos cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados tratando de no perder la paciencia – otra vez estás diciendo tus mentiras- y sacó al muchacho a rastras del salón mientras que el gritaba y pataleaba pidiendo ser salvado de una loca en potencia

¿Qué era solo una mentira?, y yo que le había creído- "insisto está bien ser ingenua pero no llegar a los extremos" pensaba Ukyo después de haber regresado de darle su escarmiento matutino a aquel muchacho, ya era cosa de todos los días.

Después de la muestra de cariño que Ukyo le mostraba a aquel joven casi a diario las clases prosiguieron con normalidad hasta la hora de la salida.

Akane vienes- preguntó Ukyo

Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa- se ofreció Gosunkugi tocando su índices

Muchas gracias pero no puedo hoy tengo práctica de natación y ustedes saben que cuando se trata de eso el director, quien fue muy amable en ofrecerse a enseñarme, se queda hasta muy tarde con migo- "claro cuando no está en el hospital por mi culpa" pensó para sus adentros

No importa yo puedo esperarte si lo deseas- insistió el muchacho

Eres muy amable Gosunkugi pero salgo muy tarde y no sería justo para ti-

Si Gosunkugi eres muy amable pero recuerda que le prometiste a tu mamá llegar temprano a casa porque hoy es la reunión familiar a ya lo olvidaste- le restregó en la cara con sarcasmo la dulce Ukyo

¿qué? ¿la reunió familiar era hoy?- "Aparte de cuentero, despistado y tarado" pensó la castaña con una cara que decía ¿cuán idiota puedes llegar a ser?

Si tarado era hoy, recuerda que va a venir nuestra tía de Europa-

¿qué nuestra tía? ¿No era dentro de un mes?- para todo hay un límite y la paciencia de la joven castaña había llegado al suyo.

TARADO, CAMINA aún no puedo creer que seas mi primo, adiós Akane nos vemos mañana-

Hasta mañana Akane….. ay ay espera… espera primita no jales tan fuerte- la peliazul no se dio cuenta a que hora la hicieron a un lado de la conversación

Nos vemos mañana- dijo Akane viendo como su pobre amigo era llevado a rastras por su mejor amiga.

Recién se acababa de poner el sol y como era costumbre todos los pobladores se disponían a llegar a sus casas para tomar un merecido descanso después de un arduo día trabajo

También Akane se deponía irse a su casa, no sin antes asegurarse que su director se encontrara bien, cuando lo subían en la camilla de la ambulancia por un pequeño insidente en la piscina, por cierto dije bien más no consiente, ya para los paramédicos no era sorpresa atender esta llamada de auxilio lo tamaban como algo normal e incluso ya se había memorizado los días de práctica de la joven, encontrándose preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

Caminaba sola por la calles no pavimentadas de aquel pueblo, rumbo a su casa, en la mañana había llovido un poco asique había uno que otro charco de agua por hay, se sentía un poco intranquila ya era un poco tarde y las calles lucían realmente vacías y para colmo de males aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino fue entonces cuando un auto muy lujoso pasó muy cerca de ella casi arrollándola, suerte que la joven tenía buenos reflejos y se quito del camino evitando un accidente pero no evitó que la bañaran de lodo.

APRENDE A CONDUCIR IMBECIL- gritó muy molesta arrojando una piedra contra el auto, dándole en su parte trasera, para después tratar de quitarse el lodo – como puede ser posible que tenga tan mala suerte, grandísimo idiota el que le dio la licencia- y siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte y a la persona que conducía el auto.

En el acto el auto se detuvo dando marcha atrás y descendiendo de este un joven alto, con los ojos azules como el mar, cabello amarrado con una trenza tan negro como la noche, y con un cuerpo que atraería la envía de cualquiera.

Señorita, se puede saber a quien le dijo usted imbécil- preguntó muy enojado aquel hombre

Cuando Akane alzó la vista se quedó por unos instantes como en la luna ante aquella imagen antes de acordarse de que esa persona fue la que aparte de que estuvo a punto de arrollarla, también la bañó de lodo.

A usted pues a quien más no vio que estuvo a punto de arrollarme, además de bañarme de lodo ¿o qué está ciego?- la peli azul estaba realmente molesta porque aquel hombre al menos no se dignó en ofrecerle disculpas y verificar si se encontraba bien.

No no estoy ciego señorita y por favor le pido un poco más de respeto porq….- pero fue interrumpido por la peliazul

Já que lo respeto yo, ¿aparte de ciego también loco?, que le pasa estuvo a punto de matarme y ni siquiera me ofrece una disculpa y aparte se enoja…. UUUHY enserio que hoy no es día solo a mi me pasan estas cosas -

Mire señorita yo no tengo la culpa que usted sea una despistada, que no se de cuenta por donde camina entendió-

Y para colmo es mi culpa pero que descarado, mire sabe qué mejor cállese, uuuhy no puede ser por todos los cielos, de verdad que esto es increíble- mascullaba la joven

Mire hagamos una cosa para solucionar este problema cuanto antes, dígame cuanto quiere- dijo tomando una chequera entre sus manos

¿Qué dijo?

No me escuchó que cuanto quiere para solucionar este problema de una vez-

Oiga que le pasa, aparte de que casi me mata me ofende también- dijo muy enojada

Vamos señorita no se haga la inocente que todas las mujeres como usted es lo único que buscan-

En Akane no cabían las palabras que sus oídos acuchaban, no podía creer que hubiera un hombre peor que Kuno, ese joven al parecer creía que podía comprar todo con su dinero

Sabe cuanto quiero- le dijo con voz casi apagada

La escucho- según Ranma con lo que le dijo aquella desconocida al fin se terminaba de convencer según él de que todas las mujeres eran unas interesadas

ESTO- y sin perder tiempo le metió un punta pie a aquel hombre quien reaccionó inmediatamente – BAKA, VAYA A COMPRAR CON SU SUCIO DINERO A LA MÁS VIEJA DE SU CASA- dicho esto empujó al hombre quien inevitablemente calló hacia atrás en un charco porque se encontraba inestable agarrándose la pierna golpeada

Ranma simplemente no podía creerlo aquella jovencita, quien se encontraba ya un poco lejos, se había atrevido a golpearlo y más que eso lo había empujado al lodo, el que venía en planes de relajación y olvido ahora se encontraba con esto

Al día siguiente de aquel insidente con aquel desconocido, Akane se encontraba desayunando con su familia para luego dirigirse al instituto como todas las mañanas.

Hola Akane buenos días como te fue ayer-

Buenos días Ukyo, mejor ni me preguntes que definitivamente no fue mi día-

Mira que el director esté de nuevo en el hospital después de darte clases ya no es novedad todos nos hemos acostumbramos a eso-

No eso me pasaron cosas peores después de eso-

Eeh no es por el director ¿entonces qué es?

Es que anoche cuando me dirigía mi casa un tarado casi me atropella, me bañó de lodo para colmo de males se baja del auto me dice que es mi culpa y me ofrece dinero disque para solucionar el "problema"-

¿En serio? ¿Y quién era? ¿lo conozco?-

No lo creo Ukyo nunca lo había visto por el pueblo-

¿Quien será?-

¿están hablando del lodo?, sabía que el lodo data de la época contemporánea y nació desde que una mujer dejó caer un poco de agua en la arena y dada la curiosidad lo llevó a presentar a todos los del pueblo y lo bautizaron lodo en honor de su Rey Don Leodín II-

¿Enserio?, vaya eso no lo sabía-

Gosunkugi, deja…. De… decir….. TUS MENTIRAS…. Ven para acá- de nuevo Ukyo se lo llevó a rastras

Hay hay espera primita me duele… espera esa es mi orejita-

¿qué era una mentira?-

Las clases transcurrieron normales después del espectáculo diario de los primos, ya por la tarde todos los alumno se dirigían a sus casas

Ya llegué-

Hola Akane-chan.

Hola Kasumi, y papá ya llegó-

Si está en la salón leyendo el periódico como siempre- y se dirigió al salón donde su padre

Hola papá-

Hola hija como te fue en le instituto-

Bien papá gracias por preguntar, voy a cambiarme enseguida Ukyo me está esperando en su casa-

Claro hija ve y entrena muy duro-

CLARO PAPÁ- gritó desde su habitación

Akane ya se encontraba lista para salir, se vistió muy rápido ya que Ukyo la estaba esperando en su casa como todos los días para entrenar, eso lo hacían desde que sus padres a temprana edad les enseñaron a defenderse y con el pasar del tiempo y el entrenamiento duro ellas mimas han ido perfeccionando sus técnicas.

Papá ya me voy regreso enseg….- Akane detuvo su despedida al darse cuenta de que en la sala había visita y al percatarse de quien era su coraje empezó a aumentar.

Hay hija antes de que te vayas quiero que conozcas al señor Ranma Saotome, el dueño de la construcción que está cerca del instituto, señor Saotome ella es mi hija Akane Tendo-

Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita-

Pues yo no digo lo mismo Señor-

¿qué?- el joven se sorprendió mucho por la actitud poco cortés de la joven

Akane que son eso modales- la reprendió su padre

Discúlpame papá, pero este es el imbécil que casi me atropella y me baño de lodo la otra noche-

¡A claro es usted! la loca que me golpeó anoche- Ranma se encontraba realmente molesto, vaya forma de comenzar la tarde

Como que loca que le pasa, se tenía bien merecido lo que le hice- Akane se iba acercando peligrosamente a aquel hombre tan imprudente

Oiga yo no fui la loca que andaba caminando por media calle y aparte de que bajo a ayudarla me agrede-

Aparte de ciego, loco también es imbécil o qué, usted no bajó a ayudare, bajó a ofenderme-

No era mi intención ofenderla, solo quería resarcir el daño, además todas las mujeres quieren lo mismo dinero-

Todas las mujeres, pero yo no, además con una disculpa y señorita puedo ayudarla en algo se encuentra bien, habría bastado- dijo la peliazul enfrentando al joven, el señor Tendo prefirió omitir su comentarios y mejor se dedicó a observar la situación.

Pues entonces discúlpeme no era mi intención ofenderla-

Ya era hora que se disculpara-

Si ya me disculpé y usted también me debe una disculpa ¿no cree?-

Es un descarado, sabe qué vaya que le ofrezca disculpas su perro me oyó- y sin dejar que el chico dijera palabra alguna para defenderse se retiró de la casa muy enojada rumbo al encentro de Ukyo

OIGA SEÑORITA VENGA PARA ACÁ ESTA CONVERSACIÓN AÚN NO SE TERMINA-

PUES YO YA ACABÉ-

Señor Saotome no sé que habrá ocurrido entre usted y mi hija pero le pido que disculpe su actitud en verdad, lo que sucede es que Akane tiene un carácter muy difícil, pero generalmente no es hací- dijo Soun muy apenado por aquel insidente

No tiene por que disculparse señor Tendo, en todo caso es su hija la que debe disculparse y no usted, con su permiso pero debo retirarme- "y yo mismo me encargaré de que me pida perdón si es necesario", pensó en sus adentros Ranma antes de abandonar la casa Tendo

**Nota: **

Bien aquí les traigo un capítulo más, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo por demorarme tanto pero la U me quita todo mi tiempo

Con respecto a la historia ¿qué planes se traerá entre manos Ranma?, ¿cuál será la mujer que le hizo tanto daño y que le hizo? ¿Y cuando aparecerá dicha mujer?, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que estará muy interesante, lleno de intrigas, dolor, y una que otra lágrima de por medio

Sin más que decirles, "por ahora"

**KimaSaotomeTendo **


	4. Propuesta

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 3**

**Propuesta**

Habían pasado varios días después del segundo encuentro entre la joven Tendo y el empresario Saotome, desde ese entonces sus caminos no se habían vuelto a cruzar ni siquiera cuando el empresario visitaba al señor Tendo con el cual hablaba por mucho rato de lo que parecía ser algo muy importante, conversación cuyo contenido solo ellos tenían conocimiento o eso pensaban, Akane evitaba en lo posible encontrarse con el pelinegro es por eso que no pasaba en la casa cuando sabía que el Señor Saotome iría

En la oficina de Ranma.

- Señor Saotome, el señor Mousse acaba de llegar-

- Muchas gracias señora, hágalo pasar inmediatamente- le respondió el ojiazul a su secretaria

- Enseguida señor-

- Eme aquí viejo amigo- dijo Mousse abrazando efusivamente Ranma al entrar a la oficina

- Mousee como has estado? tanto tiempo sin verte - pregunto a su amigo

- Déjame decirte que no he podido estar mejor-

- Que bien por ti y dime donde te habías perdido?-

- Hay bueno amigo por hay viajando, conociendo distintos lugares, tu sabes que no puede mantenerme quieto en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo-

- Si ya lo sé, pero dime que te trae por aquí?-

- Buenos pues vine a conocer nuestra nueva extención-

- Ya veo, y bien dime que te parece-

- Pues me gusta, sabes que nunca me he quejado de tus decisiones ya que muy pocas veces te equivocas-

- Si creo que tienes razón, soy perfecto jajajaja- el indiscutible ego del ojiazul como siempre haciendo su aparición, es que simplemente no podía faltar

- Si claro perfecto!- y el sarcasmo de su amigo tampoco pudo hacerse esperar

- Oye!- fue la única reacción del ojiazul

- Jajajaja- solo carcajadas se escucharon hasta afuera de parte de ambos hombres, la conversación era tan amena que no se percataron de la figura que presenciaba dicha conversación

- Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí- dijo la persona en la puerta quien resultó ser Ryouga

- Que tal Ryouga, tanto tiempo sin verte, que ha sido de ti- dijo muy ameno Mousse al volver a ver a su también amigo

- Um nada trabajando amigo, trabajando y tu-

- Pues viajando por aquí por allá tu sabes, de hecho acabo de llegar de un viaje a china, estuve visitando a mi madre que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía por culpa del trabajo-

- Ya veo, entonces por lo visto te ha ido bien-

- Hací es más que bien la verdad no me quejo-

- Por cierto Mousse done te estas quedando?- preguntó intrigado el pelinegro

- Aún no tengo un lugar, pensaba alojarme en unos de los hoteles que se encuentran a las afueras de pueblo- respondió el con toda naturalidad

- Nada de eso- anunció el chico de la coleta- Tu te alojarás en mi casa, serás mi invitado de honor-

- Muchísimas gracias Ranma por tu amabilidad pero la verdad no quisiera causarte molestias- dijo un poco apenado

- Claro que no es molestia, es más sería un honor tener a uno de mis grandes amigos hospedado en mi casa, además no permitiré que te alojes en un hotel- cuando se trataba de persuasión Ranma era un genio además de testarudo y conociéndolo sus amigos sabían que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, asique al joven chino no le quedó de otra que aceptar sin contradicciones dicha propuesta

- Esta bien Ranma acepto tu propuesta pero…- dijo Mousse dudando un poco

- Que ocurre?, dime-

- Lo que ocurre es que no vengo solo-

- Cómo? Y con quién?, no me digas que ya tienes novia he picarón-

- Bueno algo hací- respondió muy apenado por la situación

- Como que algo hací haber ya dinos quien es- preguntó Ryouga muy integrado aumentando un poco el sonrojo en su amigo quien no hacía más que reír tocándose torpemente la cabeza

- Bueno, bueno les diré per esta noche cuando se las presente, porque quedé de pasar por ella a la ciudad en cuanto me desocupe-

- Esta noche? Vamos amigo dinos al menos su nombre, ya déjate de misterio- dijo el chico de la trenza

- Si vamos, dinos no nos dejes con la duda, vaya si que lo tenías bien guardadito verdad?- secundaba Ryouga tocando con el codo al joven chino

- No sean impacientes esta noche se las presentaré de acuerdo- les dijo Mousse con los brazos cruzados y con cara de así me torturen o les diré nada

Sus amigos ya conocían esa actitud y sabía que no iban a conseguir por nada del mundo que el chico chino soltara una sola palabra asique no preguntaron más

Ya en la noche en la nueva casa adquirida por el ilustre empresario Saotome todos los preparativos estaban listos para lo que sería una magnífica velada, la sala impecable para el recibimiento de los invitados y la mesa pulcramente ordenada con blanco mantel y fina vajilla, todo estaba perfecto pero nada preparado para lo que estaba a punto de pasar

El timbre de la lujosa casa sonó anunciando la llegada de los invitados de honor, Ranma y Ryouga se encontraban en la sala esperando a su gran amigo y a su actual pareja talves futura esposa

La señora del servicio encaminó a la sala a los recién llegados anunciándolos brevemente, a lo que Ryouga y Ranma respondieron poniéndose de pié dándole el frente al joven chino quien presentó a la joven que lo acompañaba argullosamente agarrada de su brazo.

- Ryouga, Ranma les presento a mi prometida y futura esposa Shampoo, querida ellos son los amigos de los que te hablé-

- Shampoo- pronunció casi en susurro que no fue escuchado por nadie más a excepción de Ryouga que en ese momento se puso en alerta al notar el coraje de su amigo al pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer, endureció la mirada, su rosto se tornó serio y sus puños que caían a los costados se encontraban fuertemente apretados

Por la noche en la casa de los Tendo, sus ocupantes se encontraban ya reposando a excepción de las más jóvenes de la casa, quienes se encontraban conversando de algo muy importante y secreto que nadie a excepción de ellas se podía enterar

- Y bien Akane que dices?- preguntaba intrigada Nabiki a su hermana menor

- PERO COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ALGO HACÍ- respondió ella indignada

- Baja la voz o quieres que todos en la casa te oigan - dijo exaltada la castaña

- Lociento- dijo un poco apenada- pero…- prosiguió- como pretendes que haga eso-

- Vamos Akane has un esfuerzo mira que es para bien de la familia, deberías de dejar de pensar en ti y pensar un poco más en nosotros no crees no seas egoísta- cuando se trataba de chantaje nadie podía superar a Nabiki que era una experta y más cuando su bolsillo podía afectarse o llenarse con la respuesta de su hermana

- Claro que pienso en ustedes, pero es que no puedo, no puedes pedirme eso-

- Vamos Akane no es tan malo, tu le gustas- decía tratando de animarla

- No me interesa si le gusto o no para mi es un una persona muy desagradable-

- Desagradable o no es el único que puede ayudarnos y eso fue lo que el pidió para hacerlo -

- Ves porque te digo que es desagradable como puede pedir algo a cambio por ayudarnos-

- No sé talves en verdad está interesado en ti y puede que hasta en su esposa te convierta y hací nos saque de problemas….. "y también me libre de ti"- agregó en sus pensamientos

- Su esposa no todo menos eso, mira hagamos algo yo hablaré mañana con el haber que podemos acordar te parece-

- Deacuerdo pero dudo que quiera hablar el fue muy claro pero bueno allá tu si lo quieres intentar-

- No te preocupes ya verás que algo logro no creo que sea tan malo o si?, bueno hasta mañana iré a descansar, me acompañarás verdad?-

- Claro cuenta con migo- dijo con una sonrisa, Akane se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Nabiki sola con sus pensamientos

"ojalá y logre convencerla y se vaya de una buena ves de nuestras vidas" pensaba egoístamente la mediana de los Tendo acostándose en su cama

El semblante de ella cambió inmediatamente su pulso se aceleró, palideció al instante, su corazón parecía correr en una maratón, sus piernas le fallaron, todo se torno oscuro e inevitablemente cayó vencida por su propio peso no podía creer lo que había visto

- Shampoo querida que te pasa, amor respondeme- gritaba muy nervioso sosteniendo a la mujer que amaba en su brazos que de un momento a otro se desvaneció no llegando a tocar el suelo ya que los brazos de su pareja la sostuvieron

- Rápido traigan un poco de agua y alcohol- ordenó Ryouga inmediatamente- rápido Mousse colócala aquí-

- Querida, reacciona que te ocurre- rogaba el joven chino, la sirvienta llegó con el pedido entregándoselo inmediatamente al joven, Ryouga y Mousse le ofrecían los debidos cuidados a la joven desmayada mientras que Ranma se encontraba de pie un poco alejados de ellos mirando con rencor la cara de la joven suponiendo él porque de su repentino desmayo

Tiempo después la bella chica despertó, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones asignadas por Ranma para la comodidad de su prometido y ella, aún se encontraba un poco abrumada por lo ocurrido no lograba acordase de mucho pero poco a poco sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar, el ahí parado mirándola con rencor puro ella no creyendo lo que veía y después oscuridad esa maldita oscuridad que no le permitió lanzarse a sus brazos y tratar de explicarle todo lo que pasó y cuan arrepentida estaba

- Querida te sientes mejor- la voz preocupada de su prometido la sacó del momentáneo trance en que se encontraba para darle la debida atención

Y con un vacío- estoy bien- se recostó en los brazos del que ahora era su prometido para tratar de conciliar el sueño aunque sabiendo que eso iba a ser imposible teniéndolo a él tan cerca

Se encontraba en su cuarto solo, dolido, muerto de rabia por no haberla matado ahí mismo, por un lado agradecía el desmayo de ella porque de no ser hací no sabría de lo que hubiese sido capaz, pero por otro tenía ganas de ir a su cuarto y gritarle a la cara todo el odio que sentía por ella y que le diese una buena razón para no matarla, pero estaba su amigo que era que era como su hermano y no se merecía esto ya que con que engaños o artimañas lo habrá enredado hací como lo hizo con él es que como no caer con una mujer tan bella que denota inocencia y por otro estaban esos sentimientos que habían aflorado de nuevo al volver a verla, se odiaba a si mismo por el hecho de seguir sintiendo algo por ella y para colmo de males iba a vivir en la que ahora era su casa por el tiempo que su amigo se quede, es que la vida no puede ser más injusta. No estaba seguro ya de nada pero de lo que si no tenía dudas era de tenía que hacer algo y pronto pero qué? Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo una pequeña venganza con la cual mataba dos pájaros de un tiro

A la mañana siguiente las dos hermanas Tendo se dirigieron al lugar que habían acordado, era una casa hermosa de verdad muy elegante, un poco alejada del pueblo, al tocar el timbre la enorme puerta se abrió haciéndose camino la empleada del lugar

- Muy buenas tardes- hizo una reverencia- ustedes deben ser las señoritas Tendo, el señor las está esperando síganme por favor

Las jóvenes agradecieron y siguieron a la empleada que las encaminaba hasta donde se encontraba el señor de la casa

- Esperen un momento aquí por favor enseguida las anuncio- dijo muy amable

- Vaya si que es grande y lujosa la casa no Nabiki- dijo Akane admirando la enorme casa las finas decoraciones

- Si es verdad ahora que lo mencionas, mira aquí viene la chica-

- Perdón la espera señoritas ya pueden pasar- dicho esto la joven se inclino haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a seguir haciendo sus quehaceres

Las jóvenes pasaron a lo que parecía era un gran despacho muy elegante con piso cubierto con una alfombra un gran escritorio con sillas de terciopelo, se veían muy finas a simple vista y al fondo una librería enorme la más grande que Akane halla visto en un casa, las paredes cubiertas de cuadros muy finos en total aquella habitación tenía un habiente muy acogedor, ambas se dieron el lujo de admirar toda esa belleza si disimular ni un poco su asombro perdiendo la atención en su anfitrión

- Muy hermoso verdad chicas- dijo el joven captando por fin la atención de las féminas

- Si es todo muy elegante- respondió Akane

- Jajajaja claro linda es que yo solo tengo lo mejor- respondió sin ningún grado de sencillez, claro que eso ya no era sorpresa- bueno preciosas por favor tomen asiento y díganme a que debo el honor de su visita aunque ya me lo imagino-

- Si querido vinimos a eso que estas pensando- dijo Nabiki ante la falta de palabras de su hermana

- Ya veo, y bien Akane que piensas acerca de mi propuesta-

- Bueno Kuno la verdad me algas y no quisiera ser grosera contigo pero me temo que no podré aceptar- dijo finalmente

- Pero porque no?, mírame Akane soy perfecto cualquier mujer estaría encantada de estar con migo además es lo único que te pido para salvar a tu familia de la completa ruina recuerda que sin mi ayuda monetaria no podrán salvar su casa - dijo él sabiendo que para Akane lo más importante era su familia y que si en ella estaba ayudarlos haría lo que fuera para que no sufrieran

Con esto había logrado perturbar la firme decisión que había tomado Akane dejándole bien claro que esa era la única opción y si ella era la única que podía evitar que echaran a ella y a su familia a la calle pues se sacrificaría por el bienestar de ellos aunque eso signifique pasar una vida al lado de ese hombre tan detestable, aunque aún había una opción y mientras que existieran posibilidades no las iba a desaprovechar, asique decidió mejor jugarse su última carta.

- Y bien Akane que dices quieres o no ser mi prometida- preguntó Kuno pensándose victorioso

- Podría pensarlo-

- Pero querida que vas a pensar estas oportunidades solo se presentan una veces en la vida- Kuno de nuevo sacando a relucir su "sencillez"

- Por favor permíteme pensarlo y mañana por la tarde tendrás respuesta-

- Bueno esta bien acepto solo por ser tu y am Akane no consiento un no por respuesta- advirtió, pero al salir esas palabras de su labios sonó más como amenaza pero no Kuno no puede ser tan malo asique desechó inmediatamente esa idea de su cabeza, se despidió de él y salió junto con su hermana rumbo a la casa, ese día no iría al instituto porque tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante, asique por el momento tenía que despistar a su hermana ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de sus planes

**Nota:**

Les ofrezco mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza es que mi computadora se averió, la mandé a reparar, lamentablemente todos mis archivos y documentos se borraron incluido la continuación de esta y la otra historia que tengo pendiente, la formatearon porque el daño era grande, recién ahora me la han devuelto y empecé a escribir todo de nuevo, no se preocupen que no voy a dejar mis historias

Ahora hablemos de la historia, ahora si se les despejaron las dudas de quien era la misteriosa mujer no?, en un principio pensé en ponerla a Nabiki pero me dije no para ella tengo reservada otras malda digo otras cositas muy interesantes, por cierto que creen ustedes que sea la opción en que pensó Akane antes de decirle que si a la propuesta de Kuno? Y si lo logra será que el aceptará un o por respuesta?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo

Sin más que decirles

**KimaSaotomeTendo**


	5. Comienza el Juego

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 4**

**Comienza el Juego**

Las hermanas Tendo habían regresado a su casa después de la "agradable" conversación que sostuvieron con el joven Kuno, que ha decir verdad había dejado un desagradable mal sabor de boca en la peliazul es que como podía existir una persona tan arrogante que solo estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo con dinero, pero si creía que Akane Tendo iba a formar parte de su interminable colección de objetos obtenidos por ese medio estaba muy equivocado, ya que siempre que hubiera aún la posibilidad de otra salida ella agotaría todos los recursos y utilizaría todo lo que esté a su alcance con tal de no tener que ceder a las peticiones de ese ser tan desagradable.

**- oh Akane, Nabiki que bueno que llegaron estaba a punto de servir el desayuno-** dijo con la amabilidad que caracterizaba a la mayor de los Tendo en verdad se encontraba feliz y no era para menos ya que según sus ojos sus hermanas menores se llevaban de nuevo bien y hasta hacían cosas juntas eso era señal de que los problemas entre ellas habían acabado o eso creía ella

**- Que bien porque tengo mucha hambre- **respondió Nabiki colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y dirigiéndose al comedor despreocupadamente

La peliazul por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír con dulzura a su hermana mayor y seguirla hasta el comedor para empezar a comer su desayuno el cual se estaba viendo seriamente amenazado por la mirada llena de brillo que Soun le entregaba, la joven no podía negar que su padre era un caso perdido en cuanto a comida se refiere, se dispusieron a dar gracias y a comer lo que generosamente fue preparado para ellos por Kasumi.

Akane terminó con sus alimentos muy rápido la verdad era que tenía mucha prisa en a hace lo que según ella era lo indicado y no podía esperar.

**- Gracias por la comida- **agradeció colocando su plato en la mesa

**-Vaya hermanita si que tienes prisa no?-** el sarcasmo en las palabra de la castaña no pasaron desapercibidos por Akane pero si por el resto de su familia.

**- Si es que tengo que llegar temprano hoy al instituto-** respondió un tanto nerviosa ya que al parecer su hermana podía leer la mente, sino como se enteraba de todo, era eso o es que solo era un tanto intuitiva.

**- esta bien hija me alegra mucho por ti primero son los estudios y tus obligaciones-** dijo Soun aún un poco atragantado con un pedazo de pescado que se acababa de meter a la boca

**- Claro papá los estudios son primero no es verdad Nabiki?-** ahora el turno de venganza era de Akane estaba bien que de vez en cuando la castaña recibiera un poco de su propia medicina **- Por cierto me acompañas?-**

**- Em… em…. Jeje…**** n… no… yo voy después no tengo tanta prisa como tu hermanita pero ya vete que se te hará tarde- **

La peliazul no podía creer lo que había pasado había logrado desestabilizar por un momento a Nabiki eso era algo raro ya que ella siempre parecía estar inmersa en su coraza impenetrable donde nadie absolutamente nadie había podido traspasar esa barrera que la mantenía como una mujer fría, calculadora la cual tenía todo bajo control. Una media sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rosto de Akane antes de ser sacada casi a rastras por la castaña dejándola fuera del salón.

**-ya me voy-** anunció la peliazul

La joven se sentía un poco mal por mentirle hací a su familia pero que más podía hacer si era la única forma de evitar que los echen de la que por toda su vida ha sido su hogar, caminando aún recordaba lo que su hermana le contaba acerca de las constantes visitas del joven Saotome y en una de las muchas conversaciones que sostuvo con el patriarca de los Tendo hablaban del serio problema con respecto al préstamo y que lamentablemente no podía esperar más, el plazo se había cumplido ya hacía mucho las esperas y alargues que le habían otorgado ya sobrepasaban los límites exigidos no había más que hacer todos los recursos se habían agotado, los términos se habían dado y lamentablemente la casa que fue la prenda dado por dicho préstamo sería rematada o derrumbada para aprovechar el terreno, el problema era realmente serio "¿pero una solución debería haber, algo que aún no se ha hecho?" pensaba la joven Tendo mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se definiría si había solución para dicho problema o tendría que arriesgarse con Kuno y eso era algo en lo que por ahora no quería pensar.

Había por fin llegado a su destino y la verdad era que no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que pensaba hacer, muy fácil era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era realizarlo, pero ya se encontraba ahí marcha asique no había marcha atrás, tomo un poco de aire y tiempo toma tomar valor y manos a la obra.

**- Buenas días señorita-**

**- Buenos días, en que puedo atenderle-**

**- He, bueno si, su jefe me está esperando-**

**- Su nombre por favor-**

**- Akane Tendo-**

**- Permítame un momento-** la secretaria tomo el teléfono anunciando que la señorita Tendo había llegado, colgó ahora dirigiendo su vista a la joven- **Puede pasar señorita Tendo mi jefe la estaba esperando-**

**- Gracias-** se limito a responder y colocarse delante de la enorme puerta, darse el valor necesario tratando de inhalar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieran y expulsarlo dificultosamente, para acceder a tocar la puerta, escuchando del otro lado un "pase", se dio el último aliento y decididamente abrió la puerta, para encarar al dueño de tan elegante oficina.

**- La estaba esperando señorita Tendo, tome asiento por favor-** dijo el hombre al otro lado del escritorio sin despegar su vista de la joven**- y a que se debe el honor de su visita- **decía sarcásticamente y con una mirada seria en su rostro, con las dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla, una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro como pudiendo leer los pensamiento de la joven.

**- vine a hablar con usted sobre el problema de mi padre-** dijo tomando asiento como se le había indicado

**- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, como usted lo dijo señorita Tendo el problema es de su padre-**

**- Pero yo soy una de sus hijas tengo todo el derecho a…-** no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida

**- Usted no tiene ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en este asunto ya que el acuerdo que se realizó fue única y exclusivamente con el señor Tendo-** hizo una pausa para analizar por una milésima de segundo la expresión de la chica y prosiguió **- asique si me disculpa señorita, en este momento me encuentro muy ocupado, le agradecería que se retirara de mi oficina-**

**- No lo haré hasta que por lo menos me escuche-** dijo Akane poniéndose de pie un poco hastiada por la actitud tan hostil del Señor Saotome, y no era para menos tomando en cuenta los encuentros que habían tenido

**- Señorita le repito por última vez que por favor se retire de mi oficina o llamo a los de seguridad para que la saquen-**

**- Hágalo llame a los de seguridad no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me escuche- **dijo ya más molesta de lo normal pero quien se creía ese idiota.

**- En verdad estaría dispuesta a ser sacada de la forma más brusca con tal de tratar de salvar a su familia-** decía el joven con una ceja enarcada y las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, algo en la determinación de esta le llamó la atención, además ya conocía en algo el carácter tan temperamental de la joven, entonces su mete formó una maraña de planes en las cuales involucraría a la joven Tendo, un poco para satisfacción propia de verla pagar por lo que le había hecho

**- A eso y más, vamos pruébelo, hágalo y haré todo lo posible para volver a entrar-**

**- Ya veo-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado con una mano metida en el bolsillo y a otra a un lado cayendo libremente **- y que estaría dispuesta a hacer por su familia señorita Tendo-**

**- Lo que sea, lo que fuera necesario-** dijo sin dudarlo un segundo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearían sus palabras

**- Muy bien, viéndolo de ese modo, solo hay dos cosas que quiero de usted señorita Tendo, y la deuda de su familia será perdonada-** En ese momento todos los sentido de Akane se pusieron alerta agudizándose, especialmente el auditivo.

**- Cuales son-** dijo sin titubear, ok Ranma lo había comprobado esa chica era capaz de todo por el bienestar de su familia y era eso de lo que se iba a aprovechar

**- La primera es muy sencilla-** la miró otorgándole una sonrisa que denotaba claramente que no sería nada bueno para la joven Tengo **- solo quiero que me ofrezca una disculpa por lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos-**

**- Lo siento-** dijo rápidamente

**- No no de esa forma no-** hablo aún más despiadado **- de rodillas-** culminó diciendo

**- Qué? Está usted loco-** gritó la joven llegando casi a la ira extrema

**- Si no piensa hacerlo a mi modo, es mejor que se retire señorita, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí-** remarcó dándole la espalda, al no recibir respuesta este volteo para verla, tenía la cabeza gacha, con los brazos extendido hacía los lados, y los puños fuertemente apretados tanto que se estaban poniendo blancos

La vió arrodillándose lentamente, en ese momento una sonrisa de total superioridad enarcó su rostro, Akane levanto ligeramente el rostro y él pudo notar unas rebeldes lágrimas delineando su rostro y un inaudible "lo siento" salieron de sus labios.

**- Perdón señorita, pero no la escuché-** dijo esto con saña y para su satisfacción personal

**- Lo siento, lo siento escuchó lo siento-** gritó Akane más que con sentimiento, con ira quería matarlo hacerlo pagar por esa humillación.

**-Vaya, hací está mejor, sabía que algún día lo haría y comprendería su error, y dígame que se siente estar entre mis manos señorita Tendo- **habló con saña frente a su rostro irguiéndose frente a ella mirándola desde arriba con tal superioridad, haciéndole entender que ese era su lugar y ahí debía quedarse.

**-Es usted es un maldi…-**

**-Ha ha-** decía moviendo su dedo en negación, arrimado de espaldas en su escritorio **-cuide sus modales, y su vocabulario de ahora en adelante señorita-** la interrumpió **- podría costarle otro perdón no cree, además en las condiciones en la que se encuentra no creo que quiera volver a hacer esto -** dijo burlándose, cruzado de brazos y piernas **- bien ya puede levantarse -** ordenó, Akane empezó a levantarse lentamente, otorgándole una mirada que expresaba todo el odio y el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre tan desagradable.

**- Muy bien ya hice lo que me pidió, ahora dígame de una buena vez cual es la segunda cosa-** se dirigió a él con coraje, sus ojos cafés denotaban un mar embravecido lleno de lagrimas fluyendo si detenerce, una bomba a punto de estallar, y Ranma lo había notado al parecer esa chica era demasiado trasparente a través de sus ojos según su criterio, es que era muy obvia era claro que lo quería matar con la mirada si eso fuera posible.

**- Está bien, es un acuerdo que quiero proponerle, si me satisface y es de mi agrado sus servicios, todas las deudas de su padre serán saldadas-** ok eso la desestabilizó mucho, que quiso decir con servicios?, A que clases de Servicios se refería?, no era lo que ella pensaba o si?.

**- No es lo que usted está pensando-** se apresuró a decir Saotome al parecer había intuido el camino que habían tomado los pensamientos de la joven **- lo que quiero es que finja ser mi prometida- **dijo sin rodeos ni alargues, adoptando la actitud más seria que según el ameritaba el caso, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho ver la cara de espanto, ira, angustia, y confusión de Akane, era muy expresiva y según él al parecer había encontrado a su último jugador para comenzar su juego, para divertirse un poco.

**- Como dijo-** logró articular palabra después de salir un tanto del asombro

**- Lo que escuchó, solo quiero que finja ser mi prometida un tiempo y después de eso sus deudas serán saldadas, hací de sencillo-** dijo sin más, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Akane no cambia en lo que escuchaba, que se creía, acaso se estaba burlando de ella, cree que por ella necesitar de él este puede hacer y deshacer con ella?, solo por sentirse con el poder puede hacer lo que quiera?.

**- Solo dígame si o no-** dijo sin paciencia, haciendo una pausa continuó **- no me haga perder el tiempo porq…-**

**- acepto-** dijo sin esperar más y sin querer entender las causas del porqué de esta petición, qué podía hacer?, nada, estaba irremediablemente en sus manos.

**-Muy bien, solo otra cosa, tendrá que trasladarse a mi casa por el momento, ya que dentro de unas semanas tendrá que viajar con migo a la ciudad, asique valla buscando una buena escusa para decirle a su familia-** aclaró concluyendo, tomando asiento finalmente en su escritorio y dejarla de ver a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo.

**- Pero yo no….-**

**- No me interesa, si puede o no, ya ha aceptado mis condiciones asique no le queda más de otra, ahora señorita Tendo si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer, espere mi llamada que será muy pronto para avisarle el día-** concluyó extendiendo la mano indicándole que salga

Akane no dijo nada solo se limitó a salir, se asfixiaba en esa oficina, además los puntos ya estaban expuestos y no había nada más que decir solo esperaba la llamada de ese hombre, lo había confirmado, había alguien màs desagradable que Kuno Tatewaki y ese era Ranma Saotome, pero por lo pronto tenía que encontrar que historia le contaría a su familia para poderse ausentar ese tiempo.

Ya solo en su oficina Ranma solo se dedicó a sonreír, su telaraña estaba empezando a tejerse, su juego estaba a punto de dar inicio y lo iba a disfrutar con lujo de detalles, las caratas estaban dadas solo faltaba mostrarlas y saber utilizarlas en sus próximos pasos, estaba cerca el inicio de su venganza y no le importaba quien tendría que pagar las consecuencias con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

**Nota:**

Se que no tengo perdón por haberme perdido tanto tiempo sin continuar la historia, se que es una falta de respeto para con ustedes (y hasta a mi me molesta cuando pasa) dejar la historia en el aire, pero lamentablemente ya no cuento con el tiempo necesario para sentarme a escribir debido a la U, que como ya me acerco a la recta final (gracias a Dios) el estudio se ha vuelto màs exigente, tanto que ya casi ni paro en casa.

Este capítulo lo tenía adelantado ya hace mucho pero sin concluir, y me he tomado el tiempo en horas clases y en trabajo par poderlo terminar, asique les pido mil disculpa y trataré de culminar la historia antes de que me coja fin de año Xd (na mentira), trataré de publicar màs seguido, ya que según mi mente falta mucho para culminar "Ablandando el Corazón".

Ahora la historia, si ya sé que Ranma es un imbécil pero no se preocupen que la pagará con creces, ADVERTENCIA: fanáticas del ojiazul (yo también soy una) no me odien todavía hasta culminar la historia u_u, que creen que tenga planeado Ranma?, ahora que se ocurrió en su loca cabecita y herido corazón?, será que Shampoo lo intenta conquistar otra vez?.

Bueno los dejo con las dudas hasta el próximo capítulo antes de desenredar este hilo.

Sin más que decirles

**KimaSaotomeTendo**


	6. Comienza el Juego II

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 5**

**Comienza el Juego II**

Se encontraba toda la familia Tendo alrededor de la mesa cenando como de costumbre aunque demasiado callado para lo que se acostumbraba al parecer las más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban sumergidas en sus pensamientos en una especie de debate mental que mantenía con ellas mismas, la razón? Pues distinta para cada una pero al parecer no menos importante que la otra, debe ser algo muy serio para encontrarse en ese estado, pensaron el señor Tendo y la mayor de sus hijas.

**- hoy fue un día muy productivo en el campo- **pronunció el señor Tendo tratando de iniciar un conversación, aunque al parecer en vano ya que si bien recibió elogios de la mayor solo oyó sílabos muy distantes de parte de las menores.

**- y como les fue hoy en la universidad- ** dijo Kasumi secundando las intenciones de su padre.

**- Bien- **fue la respuesta de una y –**A si si bien- ** fue la de la otra, cortando la conversación de cuajo. El señor Tendo quiso continuar con la conversación pero fue interrumpido en el acto.

**- discúlpenme por favor pero no tengo mucha hambre- ** dijo la una dirigiéndose a su cuarto

**- yo tampoco no tengo mucha hambre- **dijo la otra, sin dar tiempo a contestaciones siguiendo a su hermana.

**- Se puede saber que te sucede- ** pregunto muy molesta Nabiki a su hermana una vez que la alcanzó antes de que entrara a su cuarto

**- a que te refieres-**

**- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, acaso tan poco te interesa el futuro de esta familia eres una egoísta solo piensas en ti, siempre ha sido hací- **le reprochó con saña disfrutando del momento pero sin darse a notar dramatizando perfectamente como una mártir.

**- pero que estás diciendo sabes que siempre me he preocupado del bien de esta familia hací como todos- ** dijo muy dolida por las palabras de su hermana

**- no mientas, todo el tiempo has sido tú y solo tú desde que mamá murió solo piensas en ti, haber dime que te cuesta aceptar la propuesta de Kuno y salvarnos de la ruina- **esparció aún más su veneno

Abajo su padre y su hermana mayor no eran ajenos a la discusión pero por unos ruidos de unas máquinas afuera en la calle no alcanzaban a oír de que se trataba todo, asique prefirieron no intervenir ya que no creyeron que la situación sea tan grave.

**- no lo haré entendido, no seré un trofeo más de Kuno y no te preocupes por la ruina ya buscaré el modo de ayudarlos sin tener que venderme a ese hombre tan desagradable- ** recalcó tratando de culminar semejante conversación es que como podía pedirle eso conociendo la clase de hombre que era Tatewaki.

**- claaaaaro la salvadora del pueblo buscará el modo de arreglar todo y se puede saber qué es lo que la señorita piensa hacer?, deberías agradecerme que fui a hablar con Kuno y el generosamente aceptado- **como no lo había pensado, su hermana era la organizadora de todo esto aunque no lo quisiera aceptar

**- Asique fuiste tú la que fue a hablar con Kuno la verdad no lo creía de ti,pero no te preocupes que como ya te lo dije yo trataré de solucionar todo-** dijo cerrando por fin la puerta de su cuarto quedando realmente afectada pero no quería que su hermana la viera aunque fue en vano ya que la cara de la joven peliazul fue un deleite para la castaña

**- DEBERÍAS AGRADECER MI GENEROSIDAD HERMANITA, ERES UNA MAL AGRADECIDA - ** gritó detrás de la puerta con gesto divertido impreso en su tono de voz, satisfecha por lo que había logrado se retiró a su cuarto pensando que apenas era el comienzo -** que aceptes a Kuno de eso me encargo yo tenlo por seguro- **dijo esto una vez estando en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy a su pesar, la noche había sido demasiado larga para su gusto, se desveló pensando en que decir cuando empezara todo ese teatro que pretendía armar Saotome quien sabe dios porque, en que es lo que le sucedía a Nabiki, en el idiota de Kuno, en las deudas, en los problemas que podía acarrear todo esto, pensaba en todo y en nada, pero en quien más pensaba era en su madre a quien le pedía con todas sus fuerzas que la ayude a soportar todo lo que estaba por venir, cuando recibió una llamada de la secretaria de Saotome indicándole que hubo un cambio de planes y que por motivos de negocios su jefe tuvo que trasladarse a la ciudad de Tokio asique la verá allá dentro de poco y que la volvería a llamar para explicarle los detalles.

Bajó pesadamente a desayudar después de la desagradable llamada pero supo disimularlo muy bien para que su padre y su hermana mayor no se dieran cuenta, para su suerte Nabiki había salido asique por lo menos en el desayuno estaría en paz además era el mejor momento de inventar algo que justifique su ausencia por el dichoso viaje de ese hombre desagradable.

**- Emm… papá-** pronunció con cautela captando la atención de Soun quien devoraba un pedazo de pescado

**- Si hijita-**

**-Bu…e..no es que….. es que en la universidad… tenemos que hacer un viaje a Tokio…. Bueno ya sabes es un viaje previo a las prácticas para…. Para estudiar el terreno antes-** mintió con dificultad ya que Akane no sabía mentir y se le notaba con facilidad claro que para Soun no era evidente.

**- QUEEEEEEEE A TOKIO- **se exaltó el hombre de cabellera larga imaginándose a su pobre e indefensa hijita en una ciudad tan grande **– PERO PORQUE TAN LEJOS-** dijo llorando a mares- **ES UNA CIUDAD MUY GRANDE, TE PODRÍAS PERER, TE PODRÍAS LASTIMAR, te podrían herir, te podrías….- **seguía enumerando con sus dedos sin prestar atención a la joven que lo llamaba

**- papá… papá- **lo llamaba la peliazul con su mano en la frente y una gotita de sudor cayendo por ella **– papá vamos vuelve, vuelve-** tronaba sus dedos para captar la atención de su padre quien todavía seguía enumerando lo que le podría pasar y Kasumi solo sonreía ante la escena

**- papá tranquilo, nada va a pasarme, vamos a ir en grupo asique nos cuidaremos unos a los otros –** decía tomando las manos de su dramático padre quien no paraba de llorar

**- enserio en grupo- **repetía más calmado

**- si en grupo, mañana me informaran en que grupo estoy asignada-** le repetía desviando su mirada a un costado, se sentía tan mal mentirle y mucho más viéndolo directamente a los ojos

**- siendo hací me quedo más tranquilo-** suspiró hondada mente **– pero prométeme que me llamarás y que te cuidarás mucho hijita-**

**- claro papá me cuidaré mucho y en cuanto llegue te llamaré, es más lo haré todos los días- ** repetía abrazada a su padre

Ya en su habitación, que ganas tan grandes sentía de llorar, mentirle a su padre de esa forma, se sentía como una hipócrita pero era algo que debía hacer por el bien de ellos ya después les diría la verdad y suplicaría su perdón si es que lo había

Se encontraba divagando en sus propios pensamientos cuando su móvil sonó

**- Número privado? -**

**- halo-**

**- halo, la señorita Tendo Akane-** era voz de una mujer, supuso de quien se trataba.

**- si con ella habla –**

**- muy buenos días señorita Tendo habla la secretaria del señor Saotome –** vaya era eso, pensaba con desgano

**- sí dígame-** dijo con una expresión de pocos amigos, expresión que claro está la secretaría no podía apreciar

**- llamo para comunicarle que el señor Saotome la verá pasado mañana en horas de tarde en la ciudad de Tokio-**

**- queeee pasado mañana- **expreso con nerviosismo ahogando un grito

**- hací es señorita Tendo, no se preocupe por nada me he encargado personalmente de los detalles,su avión saldrá por la mañana-**

**- un... un…. un…a...a..vión-** ahora si estaba al borde de un infarto, jamás en su vida había subido a un avión solo de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel

**- Si señorita, como le decía no tiene de que preocuparse yo me he encargado de los detalles, su vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana, llegando a Tokio al medio día donde una limusina la llevará directamente donde el señor Saotome donde almorzaran juntos, muchas gracias por su atención ahora me despido señorita Tendo que tenga un buendía- **en cuanto terminó de decir esto se cortó el teléfono

Estaba hecha un mar de nervios, definitivamente no había marcha atrás sabía que el día llegaría pero no tan pronto.

La tarde y el día siguiente pasaron sin novedad, Akane evitando a Nabiki y viceversa, por suerte Kuno no había molestado con sus idioteces, al parecer tuvo un viaje de negocios de última hora, la joven peliazul había puesto en sobreaviso a Ukio sobre su viaje contándolesolo en parte lo que planeaba hacer asique si la ocasión lo ameritaba ella le cubriría las espaldas como siempre lo había hecho.

El esperado día llegó asique se encontraba con los nervios a mil según ella cerca de un mega infarto, estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad donde le entregaron su ticket de avión, que por cierto era en primera clase, asique tomó valor de donde no tenía y con sus prioridades bien definidas se dispuso a subir en el aterrorizante artefacto.

Se encontraba sentada en los cómodos y amplios asientos que la primera clase le otorgaba pero lamentablemente Akane no podía disfrutar de los privilegios que esta le ofrecía ya que ella se encontraba más concentrada en aferrarse a su asiento con fuerza tanto como si la vida dependiera de ello ya quecada movimiento que el avión realizaba en el aire provocaba gritos exagerados de la joven causando que los demás pasajeros la miraran como bicho raro, claro que ella estaba ajena a todo esto.

Al terminar el viaje, lo que para ella fue la tortura más grande de su vida, bajó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel artefacto infernaly apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se inclinó y besó el piso desesperada agradeciendo a Kami una y otra vez por haber llegado sana y salva.

Al levantar la mirada después de dar las respectivas gracias a Kami vio a un hombre que la miraba con cara de sorprendido al presenciar semejante escena, lo que le llamó la atención a Akane era que el hombre vestido con un uniforme negro típico de un chofer portaba un letrero con su nombre escrito en el, con mucha vergüenza se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dispuso a acercarse al señor.

**- Ammm….soy Akane Tendo mucho gusto- **dijo haciendo unareverencia con la cara más roja que un tomate

**- emm…. Mucho gusto señorita Tendo, soy el chofer del señor Saotome y seré su chofer el día de hoy, si gusta acompañarme porfavor- **concluyó inclinándose de igual manera he indicándole el camino.

Se dedicó a seguir al chofer quien la condujo a una elegante limusina color negro, le abrió la puerta de atrás y ella se dispuso a subir, durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra ya que un vidrio paralizado separaba la parte de atrás con la de adelante.

La ciudad era muy hermosa, conenormes y majestuosos edificios, muy colorida y alborotada también, las personas andaban como aceleradas según a su parecer, además el ruido era un poco perturbador, no se comparaba con el lugar en donde vivía, al acordarse de su hogar una gran tristeza la invadió asique decidió llamar a su padre.

RING…RING…RING….. sonaba el teléfono

**- hola, habla Kasumi-**

**- hola Kasumi, soy Akane-**

**- Akane como estas, como llegaste, que tal….- ** sus preguntas quedaron ahí ya que su padre le arrancó el teléfono de las manos

**- BUUUUAAAA MI NIÑITA, ESTAS BIEN, COMO LLEGASTE, TE HICIERON ALGO, AHÍ VA PAPI MI NIÑA- **Soun lloraba a mares provocando que Akane negara con su cabeza, definitivamente que su padre nunca iba a cambiar.

**- papá porfavor tranquilízate, estoy bien, acabo de llegar y en este momento me dirijo al hotel no te preocupes-**

**- en serio mi niña estas bien- **preguntaba un poco más repuesto

**- si papá solo llamé para avisarles que llegué con bien y que no se preocupen por mí- **decía un tanto melancólica la verdad era que extrañaba mucho a su familia

**- bien mi niña porfavor cuídate mucho y llámanos todos los días para ver cómo estas-**

**- me cuidare papá y trataré de llamar todos los días aunque no te prometo nada- **

**- estaba bien hijita cuídate mucho, Kasumi y yo te mandamos un beso-**

**- yo también les mando un beso, adiós cuídense-**

Colgó el teléfono se sintió muy mal pero era lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de su familia, sintió que el auto se detuvo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió encontrándose de frente con el egocéntrico de Saotome.

Enfundado en un elegante smoking color negro, de porte gallardo y soberbio, con una de su manos en el bolsillo de su fino pantalón y la otra cayendo libremente a su costado, envidia para unos el delirio de otras, ese era Saotome Ranma quien se encontraba parado frente a la lujosa limusina esperando a que se decidiera bajar quien en ese momento se encontraba ocupándola.

Desde el instante en que lo vio se le revolvió el estómago, el solo hecho de tenerlo ahí parado destilando su típico aire de superioridad sacaba lo peor en ella, pero no haría una escena ahí asique se contuvo tragándose su orgullo.

Ya que ella no se decidía a bajar del auto decidió entrar en el restaurante que se encontraba detrás de él, no iba a esperar a que terminara con sus notas mentales, apenas comenzó a caminar observó por el rabillo del ojo como ella por fin se decidió seguirlo.

Lo vió dar vuelta he irse con claras intenciones de ingresar al restaurante que se encontraba frente a ella asique decidió seguirlo pero al ingresar paró en seco, decidida a salir del lugar.

La sintió detenerse y al voltear la vió que paró de improviso y que regresaba sobre sus pasos.

**- a donde cree que va- ** la detuvo tomándola del brazo susurrando las palabras y disimulando la acción

**- me regreso al auto, no voy a entrar ahí – **dijo seriamente también disimulando la situación

- **este no es el momento para una de sus escenitas asique regrese al restaurante-**

**- ya le dije que no voy a entrar- **dijo esto más enojada y soltándose de su agarre

**- se puede saber porque no quiere entrar- **pregunto en un tono cansado

**- que no se da cuenta- **le cuestionaba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en sus caderas

**- cuenta de que, sea más clara- **ahora sí que no la entendía

**- uuufff…. Pero que tonto- **tapaba su rostro con frustración **– mire el restaurante-**

Giró su cabeza lo vió y la volvió a mirar a ella **– que tiene- **dijo un poco molesto por el comentario anterior

Ahora sí que su paciencia se estaba acabando **– es de lujo, que no se da cuenta de cómo estoy vestida –**cargaba una sencilla blusa a rayas de colores de tirantes, un capri azul y lonas rosas

**- aaaaaahh era eso, vaya señorita Tendo no creí que le importaban las apariencias- **bingo, es que todas eran iguales solo les importaban las apariencias y el dinero

**- claro que no, pero no voy a ser el asme reír de un montón de estirados que me miraran como bicho raro, además no me gusta esta clase de lugares- **le molestó mucho su comentario a ella no le importaba nada de esas cosas pero no por eso iba a ser la burla de un montón de personas que se creen lo mejor del mundo

Ok su punto de vista era bueno pero ya llegaría el momento en que se le caería la máscara de mujer digna y desinteresada, él se encargaría de eso

**- está bien señorita Tendo iremos a otro lugar- **dijo al fin sin darle tiempo a nada regresando a la limusina

Subimos nuevamente en el auto sin cruzar palabra solo lo vi que hablaba por su celular en otro idioma, a mi parecer francés, lo único que alcance a entender, eso porque lo dijo en nuestro idioma fue que lo veríamos en otro lugar.

Llegamos a otro restaurante agradable, para mí, almorzamos en el lugar si cruzar palabra, era tan refinado al comer, cuidaba cada detalle, acaso era perfeccionista?, por supuestos todas las mujeres que lo veían hasta la camarera que nos atendió le regalaban sin fin de suspiros y miradas sumamente insinuantes, lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que él ni se inmutaba, yo pensaba que un hombre como él aprovecharía cada oportunidad que tuviera.

**- AAAAAYYYYRanma querido- **dijo un hombre algo extraño extendiendo sus manos a los hombros del estirado- **muamua, siempre es una delicia verte-**

**- Pierre ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan expresivo- **decía apartándose del extraño hombre

**- lo se querido lo sé, pero me emociona verte, y bien para que soy bueno, aunque soy bueno en todo- **decía ya sentado y exagerando sus expresiones yo solo me limitaba a observar ya que hasta el momento era invisible.

- **mira ella es de la chica que te hable- ** me miró finalmente

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY- **al verme gritó con horror levantando sus brazos causando un pequeño susto en mí aunque después de la impresión quería matarlo

**- Pierre porfavor contrólate ya te había dicho que era un desastre- **dijo el estúpido imbécil de Saotome causando mienojo, si pensaba que no le iba a responder estaba muy equivocado pero mis planes fueron frustrados.

Sentí unos ojos fijos en mí y no me equivocaba, ese hombre me miraba fijamente con un brazo cruzado y el otro debajo de su barbilla, como analizándome, luego se levantó, caminó alrededor de mí, me agarró de la mano obligando a levantarme, me dio una vuelta, me volvió a sentar, se sentó y suspiró con resignación

**- está bien querido acepto el reto será muy difícil pero transformaré esto- **me señaló con desgano, ahora sí que alguien iba a ser golpeado- **en toda una belleza, que digo belleza en mis manos será una diosa- **decía otra vez alzando sus brazos y exagerando sus expresiones.

"Ahora si lo mato", pesé pero nuevamente mis intentos de asesinato fueron cortados

**- bien lo dejo en tus manos confió en ti, necesito que termines antes de las ocho y media, entendido-**

**-no te preocupes querido está en buenas manos- **

Y si más el egocéntrico se fue dejándome la limusina y a ese loco que quien sabe dios quería hacerme

**- bien querida basta de descansos, tenemos mucho trabajo, poco tiempo y solo dios sabe cuando terminemos-**decía aplaudiendo con sus manos llamando mi atención

**- OOIGAME PERO QUE LE PASA- **ya está me canso y no aguanté más

**- aaaa- **movía su dedo en forma de negación **– nada nada nada querida renegaras todo lo que quieras después, ahora debemos hacer maaaaaaaggiiiiia- **dijo de forma melodiosa y como bailando me llevó a rastras a la limusina, le dio una dirección al chofer y nos dirigimos al lugar.

En otro lado de la ciudad

**- hola, Moussellamo para confirmar la hora y el lugar-**

**- ah hola Ranma, dime te escucho-**

**- Bien los esperamos en el restaurante Zakuro a las ocho y media- **

**- restaurante Zakuro mmmm bien ahí estaremos, eeh espera como que los esperamos, irás con alguien especial picarón-**

**- asi es iré con alguien especial- ** decía con una media sonrisa en el rostro

**- haber pillin y de quien se trata-**

** - tranquilo no te desesperes ya lo sabrás- **repetía complacido al pensar en lo que venía

**- está bien, está bien nos veremos allá, adiós-**

Se sentía contento al pensar en lo que se venía, todo estaba maquineado perfectamente en su mente y él se encargaría de que hací sea, todo debía ser perfecto nada podría salir mal.

En el spa de Pierre De Vincci

Una batalla campal se desarrollaba en uno de los spa más exclusivos de Tokio, la causante?, una jovencita de largos y azules cabellos que por el momento se encontraba acorralada en una pared, en posición de combate, solo con una toalla en su cuerpo, otra en su cabeza, una mascarilla de aguacate y una rasuradora eléctrica en su mano amenazando en rapar a cualquiera que se acerque.

**- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NIÑA SUELTA ESO Y HAS CASO- ** gritaba ya sin paciencia el gran estilista

**- CLARO QUE NO, NADIE VA A PONER SERA EN MIS PIERNAS ENTENDIDO- **gritaba ella también, nunca en su vida se había rasurado las piernas con será y según había escuchado dolía mucho asique nadie la iba a tocar con esa cosa.

**- hay querida no solo será en tus piernas sino también ahí- **dijo entre risas y apuntando un punto muy delicado

**- ESTAS LOOOCOO… ATRÁS ATRÁS DIJE- **amenazaba con la rasuradora moviéndola en forma de látigo como quien trata de domar un león

**- ES TODO ME CANSE…. Shantiel, Fransua, Agathel, Mina, a ella, sin piedad-**culminó diciendo con una mirada siniestra en su rostro

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- **fue el grito que se escuchó seguido de un gran estruendo que alarmó a todos los del spa y los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar

Seis horas después:

El reflejo que se dislumbraba en el espejo era como una ilusión, no se reconocía ella misma, su rostro maquillado pero sin exagerar muy acorde a su tonalidad de piel, su cabello un tanto más corto pero no tanto se encontraba semi- ondulado, sostenido hacia un lado con una bincha grande y plateada con un cerquillo en el otro lado de su rostro, con hermosos aretes perlados que hacía juego con un hermoso collar en hondas color plata y un dije perlado en el centro, sencillo como a ella le gustaba, sus uñas pulcramente pintadas y sus manos con esas cremas que le pusieron estaban muy suaves, sus pies portaban unas hermosa zapatillas de tacón alto color plateado con brillantes sueltos en tiras cayendo a los lados como hermosos cabellos plateados, solo faltaba su atuendo que según Pierre debía ser perfecto asique aún se encontraba como loco buscando el indicado.

**- BINGO AAAAAYYYY QUE EMOCIÓN ALFIN LO ENCONTRÉ, ES PERFECTO- **oía a Pierre gritar y brincar como loco sosteniendo un hermoso vestido – **pero vamos vamos mi niña, pruébatelo ya que el tiempo es oro**

Y sin más me obligaron a entrar en el vestidor, no me quedó remedio que probármelo.

**-pero que hermosa- **decía una **–parece un ángel- **escuchaba a otra

**- mi trabajo aquí está hecho, es que soy peeeerrrfeeeccto- ** decía Pierre con cara de satisfacción viéndome de arriba abajo dándome su aprobación

No aguanté más y me miré al espejo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo si con lo anterior que me hicieron quedé sorprendida ahora estaba anonadada no creía que esa era yo, tenía un elegante vestido negro sin mangas escote de corazón, ceñido al cuerpo terminado en un falda más arriba de mis rodillas, en el lado derecho adorno de flores que delineaban la silueta hasta llegar a la falta, a la altura de mi cintura se desprendía una falda más larga transparente que cubría la parte de atrás arrastrando la cola y en la parte de adelante con una abertura a un costado para poder caminar, era simplemente un hermoso vestido.

**- bien mi niña eres mi mejor proyecto, ahora ve y deslúmbralos corazón, esta noche eres toda una princesa- **decía un emocionado Pierre como siempre exagerando sus expresiones, recibiendo de mí una sonrisa y mis agradecimientos por lo que había hecho.

Me dirigí a la limusina y después de la primera impresión que le di al chofer quien se quedó con la boca abierta al verme, me dirigía con él al restaurante donde don egocéntrico, como lo había apodado, me esperaba según me informó Jhosef, el chofer, donde cenaríamos con un gran amigo del señor en un lujoso restaurante, estaba sumamente nerviosa no me gustaban esos lugares pero ya no había marcha atrás debía ir sí o sí.

Ahí se encontraba parada en la entradacon la mirada un poco perdida, buscándome al parecer, pero que tonta solo tenía que preguntarle al acomodador sobre mi reservación y listo pero que se le va a hacer, me dirigí lo más cortés que pude hacía ella para indicarle el camino, la verdad era que se veía sumamente hermosa en ese vestido negro quien lo diría no?, sabía que Pierre haría un buen trabajo, la dejé en buenas manos, pero que estoy pensando, aunque la mona se vista de seda… bueno ya conocen el resto.

**- te ves muy hermosa- **dije para mi sorpresa, pero qué? A no importa son tonterías

**- gracias- **fue lo único que le respondí.

Colocó su brazo en forma cortés indicando que lo tomara para luego dirigirnos a una lujosa mesa en donde efectivamente se encontraban dos personas él uno un hombre más o menos de su misma edad con cabello largo y negro de ojos verdes, vestido al igual que Saotome con un traje negro muy elegante, la otra una joven igualmente pero no la podía ver bien ya que se encontraba de espaldas, lo único que podía ver era su largo y hermoso cabello cayendo libremente.

Le ofrecí mi brazo a Tendo para encaminarla a la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, Shampoo y Mousse tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado asique era el momento de las presentaciones y empezar a saborear mi venganza.

**KimaSaotomeTendo**


	7. Descubriendo secretos

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 6**

**Descubriendo secretos**

Nos dirigíamos con paso firme hacía la mesa, yo estaba con los nervios de punta es que no entendía que tenía planeado ese idiota, que ganaba con todo esto, miré su rostro y vi una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no de esas sonrisas agradables si no de esas cargadas de maldad y burla será acaso que planea hacer algo?, o tal vez quiera ridiculizarme y hací cobrarse por lo que pasó en Nerima?, si es eso está muy equivocado porque no dejaré que me humille, no señor.

Llegamos por fin a la mesa y todas mis especulaciones se fueron a la basura cuando Saotome me presentó.

**- Mousse, Shampoo- **ellos prestando atención, el joven se levantó de su asiento**– ella es Akane Tendo mi prometida- **terminó con sarna, acaso miraba de reojo la expresión de la chica? O me estaba equivocando.

**- Akane ellos son Mousse mi gran amigo y su pro..me..tida Shampoo- **dijo arrastrando lo último

**- vaya eso sí que es una buena noticia, te lo tenías bien escondido eh- **dijo el joven felicitando a Saotome a diferencia de la chica, que por cierto era una joven muy hermosa.

**- Sí amigo quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, pero sentémonos- **pronunció señalando los asientos secundado por el joven.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, el egocéntrico me sorprendió con lo caballeroso que podía ser, abrió mi silla para que me sentara, claro apariencias apariencias, yo me encontraba sentada a su lado justo frente a la otra pareja, en seguida el mesero nos trajo la carta para después retirarse con nuestro pedido, yo no sé qué habré ordenado porque no entendí lo que decía la carta pero no lo iba dar a notar, lo hecho hecho está y lo que sea que haya pedido me lo comería a como de lugar no quería quedar como una tonta, mi vista se desvió hacia la joven la cual era muy hermosa y elegante a la vez, con un vestido color rojo muy ceñido a su cuerpo un poco exagerado y provocador para mi gusto pero igual se veía hermosa, ella también me miraba pero tenía algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar muy bien, acaso era odio lo que dislumbraba en su mirar?, no no no creo, digo por qué me odiaría? Yo no le había hecho nada, no que yo sepa, aunque creo imaginarme por qué o mejor dicho por quién se debía, pero noooo han de ser solo ideas mías.

**- y bien cuéntenos, cómo se conocieron?- **preguntó el joven captando la atención de todos

Yo me encontraba demasiado nerviosa, ahora que íbamos a decir, desvié mi mirada hacia el egocéntrico quien no se inmutó ante la pregunta

**- Bueno a decir verdad fue una situación algo graciosa**- comenzó con su relato, yo me dediqué a oír lo que iba a decir pero la espinita del desquite por lo ocurrido al medio día se clavó en mí y no me permitió callarme.

**- hací es- ** sus miradas se posaron en mí y el egocéntrico me miró con desconcierto **– verán, iba caminando por la calle y él- **dije señalándolo **– me bañó accidentalmente de lodo con su automóvil-**

**- entonces – **me interrumpió **– muy cortes mente me bajé del auto y le ofrecí mi ayuda – **mintió poniendo una pose de caballero, pero no lo iba a dejar

**- jajaja no es verdad, pero que gracioso- **dije golpeando levemente su hombro con toda confianza si quería que fingiera ser su prometida lo iba a hacer bien, ok está bien quería una pequeña venganza **– yo estaba muy enojada y grité un poco de cosas entonces él se detuvo, bajó del auto muy enojado y empezamos a discutir-**

**- claro que no fue hací querida, que no recuerdas bien- **decía con los dientes apretados

**- claro que lo recuerdo bien que..ri..do- ** repetí sus palabras en son de desafío **– después resultó que él conocía a mi padre, se dirigía a nuestra casa asique un encuentro entre nosotros fue inevitable y comenzamos a discutir nuevamente- **ja toma esa, vamos a ver como sales de esta, sonreía con satisfacción.

**- bueno está bien lo amito discutíamos bastante pero ya saben lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay un solo paso- **dijo encogiendo los hombros queriendo acabar la conversación, pero yo no iba a permitir

**- cuál amor, si éramos como perros y gatos, eso pasó mucho pero mucho después- ** decía conteniendo la risa al ver la disque inquebrantable expresión de Saotome

**- Si pero me di cuenta que no podíamos seguir hací y conquisté tu corazón- **

**- claro después de tanto rogarme yo te acepte, es que me diste mucha lástima – **esa fue la cerecita del pastel para qué pedir postre?.

**- JAJAJAJAJAJA por kami –** reía Mousse sosteniéndose el estómago y tratando de tapar su boca para no ser escuchado **– No puedo creer que el gran Ranma Saotome, el conquistador de todas las mujeres le haya rogado a una – **seguía tratando de controlar su risa.

Hubiera pagado por que alguien le tomara una foto directo al rostro del egocéntrico para recordar este hermoso momento de cómo su rostro tuvo la expresión de furia y que su ego estaba por los suelos, en verdad que es una dulce la venganza.

**- claro que no te rogué- **decía con mucho coraje en sus palabras **– además tú eres la que siempre me vive diciendo que estas completamente enamorada de mí-**

**- claro que si me rogaste, además eres tú el que siempre me vive jurando amor no yo - ** pero que imbécil como dice eso

**- claro que no-**

**- claro que si-**

**- que no….que si…que no….que si- **estábamos en ese tira y jala

**- míralos amor ya discuten como marido y mujer, que hermosa pareja hacen no crees- **eso nos sacó de nuestra discusión él con su rostro nuevamente inmutable y yo tan roja como un tomate

Nada, ella no respondió solo se dedicó a mirarme y ahora si estaba claro como lo hacía, era odio sin lugar a dudas, que es lo que pasa aquí, habrá algo que estos dos ocultan?

Nuestro pedido llegó a la mesa sacándome de mis cavilaciones, la comida se veía deliciosa para mi suerte al parecer había ordenado pollo y estaba exquisito.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, Saotome y Mousse hablaban amenamente mientras Shampoo y yo nos manteníamos en silencio, terminamos y nos dirigimos a la que era casa de Saotome, al parecer Mousse y compañía se encontraban hospedados ahí, que incómodo podría llegar a ser la situación. Llegamos a la casa, era enorme típica casa de hombre rico lleno de lujos y comodidades, con una fuente exterior la cual la limusina tenía que rodearla para dejarnos en la enorme y elegante puerta de la entrada, al entrar había frente a nosotros una enorme escalera que se dividía de lado a lado me imagino que ese era el camino hacía las habitaciones.

**- Bueno fue una hermosa velada pero ya debemos ir a descansar, mañana lamentablemente tengo que ir a la oficina muy temprano- **decía Mousse secundado por Shampoo quien solo asintió

**- si yo también tengo que ir a la oficina, Akane nosotros también tenemos que ir a descansar- **secundó Saotome mirando fugazmente a la chica quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio **– bien… que descansen-**

Subimos los cuatro la enorme escalera y al llegar al final ellos se fueron a la derecha y nosotros a la izquierda, esperen que está? dijo descansar…no….nosotros….jun…..juntos pero qué?

**- cómo? yo no voy a entrar ahí con usted- **dije una vez que salí de mi estupor y que nos encontrábamos solos

**Si si lo hará- **dijo sin darme tiempo a nada abrió la puerta y me introdujo a la habitación

**- pero cómo se atreve?- **reclamé moderando mi voz para no ser escuchada **– esto no forma parte de nuestro acuerdo-**

**- ja ni formará, ni crea señorita Tendo, no tengo malos gustos ni que tuviera tanta suerte, estos solo son pequeñísimos detalles nada más-**

**- pero que grosero, grandísimo idiota ni que usted tuviera la suerte, ya quisiera además no estoy loca para permitir que alguien como usted se acercara a mí- **imbécil como podía ser tan estúpido

**- mire le guste o no tenemos un trato y lo cumplirá hasta el final me entendió asique es mejor dormir de una vez- **suspiró ondadamente de forma cansina estaba harto de discutir esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio muy fácilmente.

Estaba cruzada de brazos muy enojada por el egocéntrico ese, pero tenía razón era mejor dormir estaba exhausta debía dormir un poco, me miré de arriba abajo y me acordé de mi ropa no podía dormir con ese vestido, en toda la algarabía de enante no sabía dónde estaba mi maleta con mis cosas asique la empecé a buscar con la mirada si prestarle atención a ese estúpido.

**- Si busca su maleta no la encontrará aquí-**

**- qué? Y por qué no?**- dije con los brazos cruzados muy molesta

**- porque mandé a botar todos esos trapos viejos que dice llamar ropa- **dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

**- ahora si lo mato- **pronuncie para mí misma alzando mi puño bien apretando, con cabeza baja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de contener la ira ya estuvo bueno de insultos.

**- no se ponga hací tranquila, en el armario hay suficiente y nueva ropa para usted escogida especialmente por Pierre, pero que exagerada- ** dijo meneando la mano en forma de que me importismo.

Después de esa actitud quedó tendido en el suelo ya que mi linda zapatilla fue a parar directamente en su cabeza, me giré hacia el armario y encontré ropa para dormir que consistía en una blusa ligera de tirantes color blanca y una pijama celeste ajustada que daba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, muy cómoda en verdad asique con pijama en mano me dirigí al que al parecer era el baño y no me equivocaba, era un enorme bañó con un jacuzzi al parecer muy elegante y espacioso tranquilamente cabria la sala de mi casa ahí, cuando regrese vi a Saotome ya cambiado con ropas de dormir recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto.

**- es usted una salvaje- **fue lo que dijo sin salir de su posición

**- y usted un grosero, estamos a mano, ya me debía algunas de alguna manera tenía que cobrármelas- **respondí también enojada.

Pero ese enojo se desvaneció para convertirse en nerviosismo al ver cómo me miraba era bastante incómodo, pero al instante desvió la mirada.

**- y bien? Se va a quedar toda la noche ahí parada?- **preguntó aún con la mirada desviada

**- estoy esperando que se salga de la cama para poder acostarme-**

**- y yo porque tendría que salir de MI cama- **dijo acentuando lo último

**- no pensará que dormiré con usted-**

**- pues no le queda de otra porque no pienso moverme de mi cama o bien puede dormir usted en el piso- **quería picarla un poco además no pensaba moverse de su cama

**- en verdad que es un grosero, debería ser caballero y cederme la cama-**

**- caballero yo? con una marimacho como usted que casi me mata con una zapatilla no lo creo- **culminó enredándose en sus sábanas

**- como que marimacho, estúpido imbécil salga de la cama ahora mismo- **dije golpeándolo con la almohada

**- si marimacho y mil veces marimacho con esa fuerza bruta que tiene quien pensaría que es mujer y no me voy a salir de mi cama- **dijo tapándose aún más con las sábanas mientras le seguían dando almohadazos.

**- AHORA SÍ USTED SE LO BUSCÓ-**

Akane saltó en sima de él golpeándolo lo más fuerte que podía con las almohadas mientras él no se quedó atrás y también se unió a la contienda con la misma arma provocando que una nube de plumas se regara por toda la alcoba y dos disque adultos parados en la cama exhaustos después de una larga contienda

**- se….se rinde- **dijo agitado

**- claro que…. Que no- **respondió de la misma forma

**- pues yo no saldré de mi cama- **se sentó con las piernas cruzadas asiendo pucheros cual niño malcriado, actitud que enterneció a Akane pero solo por un minuto quien adoptó la misma posición.

**- entonces le propongo algo-**

**- ya deja de llamarme de usted somos casi de la misma edad- **dijo con los brazos cruzados y un ojo abierto

**- bueno ya te propongo algo-**

**- qué cosa?-**

**- juguemos piedra papel o tijeras si yo gano me quedo en la cama y si tu ganas pues te quedas tú que dices aceptas- **

**- ni loco eso es un juego de niños no estoy para esas cosas- **se acostó y simplemente se giró dándome la espalda

**- qué acaso tienes miedo- **lo desafié haber si conseguía que aceptara

**- claro que no tengo miedo solo que no caeré en esos estúpido juegos- **

Me enojé mucho por su actitud tanto que con una patada lo empujé fuertemente cayendo pesadamente en el piso lo vi levantarse fúrico con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo yo ni me inmuté solo sonreí satisfecha, estaba decidida a ser un dolor de cabeza para él, en qué demonios pensaba cuando se le ocurrió meterme en esto?

**- el piso es cómodo noooo?- ** dije con sarna

**- POR QUÉ ME TIRASTES DE MI CAMA-** grité solo lo suficiente para que ella escuchara

**- óyeme yo no te he dado permiso de tutearme-**

**- me vale respóndeme lo que te pregunté o si no….-**

**- o si no que- ** lo reté, al parecer fue un error ya que me tomó en brazos cual costal de papas, me colocó en el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y sin darme tiempo a nada me tiró unas sábanas y almohadas en sima de mi cabeza y se acostó en su cama pero yo en el acto me volví a subir, el me miró desconcertado.

**- acaso te caíste de la cuna de chiquita- **me preguntó el muy imbécil yo me fui de bruces contra la cama por las idioteces que decía

**- que dijiste- **unavena comenzó a palpitar en mi sien

**- lo que oíste, nunca vi a alguien tan testarudo es eso o que te golpeaste fuertemente las cabeza-**

**-mejor sierra la boca y vamos a dormir antes de que alguien termine en el hospital- **amenacé, estaba muy enojada pero también cansada solo quería dormir

No me respondió nada solo me dio la espalda colocándose en su orilla y yo hice lo mismo tratando de conciliar el sueño aunque quien podría con ese imbécil alado.

A la mañana siguiente:

No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida solo sé que a pesar de la posición en la que dormí y el desvelo me levanté perfectamente al parecer esa cama era demasiado cómoda, ahora entiendo por qué Saotome peleaba tanto por ella anoche.

Me levanté saliendo de la habitación, estaba buscando la cocina cuando algo en el camino llamó mi atención eran Saotome y Shampoo conversando en lo que parecía la sala, asique me acerqué sigilosamente para tratar de oír lo que decían a ver si al fin descubriría de una vez por todas lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

**- en verdad la amas, tan rápido me olvidaste?- **me dijo lastimera tomándome por sorpresa no creí que pudiera ser más sínica y falsa.

**- eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- **le dije destilando todo el odio que sentía por ella

**- SOLO DIME SI LA AMAS- **me gritó comenzando a llorar

**- por favor basta de teatros que ya no te quedan, no seas sínica no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada- ** le dije con una seguridad que dentro de mi estaba comenzando a flaquear

**- Ranma por favor déjame explicarte todo- **decía la muy sínica llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo tratando de envolverme

**- no tienes nada que decirme te largaste sin darme ninguna explicación tuve que enterarme por mi cuenta quedando como un idiota, agradece que estas con Mousse si no ya habría acabado con tigo - **dije muy enojado tratando de controlarme para no matarla

**- ASLO MÁTAME A MI NO ME IMPORTA MOUSSE YO SOLO…..- **no la dejé continuar no se lo iba a permitir la arrimé contra la pared tomando su cuello con rabia, no pude controlarme al ver lo que podría llegar hacer con tal de obtener lo que quería

**- dame una- **le indique de forma amenazante con mi otra mano libre **– solo una buena razón para no matarte aquí mismo- **vi miedo no no solo eso era terror en su mirada

**- tu …..tu- **decía con dificultad por mi agarre **– tu aún me amas- **soltó por fin.

Maldita, logró desestabilizarme, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero de coraje, acaso tenía razón? Aún la amaba?, tenía mi mirada a un lado pero la volví a enfocar en ella la solté un poco brusco y ella calló a un lado agarrándose el cuello y tosiendo con dificultad, ahí sentada mirándome sin parar de llorar yo solo le dedique una mirada de desprecio y me fui del lugar inmediatamente su solo presencia me asfixiaba causando que creciera más mis ganas de matarla, pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil debía destruirla lentamente que pague por cada lágrima y sufrimiento que pasé.

**- YO SÉ QUE TODAVÍA ME AMAS- **la escuche gritar desde el lugar donde la deje pero yo continúe mi camino.

Akane no salía de su estupor, tenía el presentimiento que esos dos tuvieron algo que ver pero nunca se imaginó que llegaba a tal magnitud y lo peor de todo es que Mousse y ahora ella se encontraban en el camino, sintió algo de temor al pensar en que estaba planeando Saotome en su mente retorcida y su corazón dolido

Al otro lado de Tokio:

Se encontraba en su oficina como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro tratando de calmar la rabia que sentía, la misma que sintió cuando se enteró de toda la verdad, ya se había desquitado con el chofer, con la secretaria, con su padre hasta con Ryoga arrasó pero aún no se sentía desahogado totalmente, en la oficina tan solo tenía que firmar unos papeles he irse a casa pero con la mente en otro lado y sin querer ir a casa no pensaba en el trabajo por ahora, pero en lo que si estaba pensando era en planear su siguiente movimiento antes de desenmascarar a esa hipócrita.

**- Llame a la señorita Tendo y dígale que la espero aquí en la oficina para ir a almorzar- **le informó a su secretaría cortando en el acto la conversación.

**- en seguida señor Sao….- **no alcanzó a responderle porque ya le había cortado mejor hacer lo que decía su jefe ya que hoy al parecer no estaba de humor y dándose prisa llamó a Akane para informarle lo que le habían dicho.

Akane se encontraba ya en el cuarto aún asombrada por lo que se acababa de enterar, ahora como iba a actuar delante de Saotome después de esto, sentía mucha pena por Mousse ya que tenía a su lado a una mujer mentirosa, que no lo amaba y que al parecer era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería, no sabía si decirle a Saotome lo que sabía pero para qué contarle? Al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo.

Su celular sonó asiéndola pegar un pequeño susto ya que se encontraba distraída en sus pensamientos, era la secretaria de Saotome indicándole que la esperaba para almorzar, los nervios se le pusieron de punta, ahora que quería, será que se dio cuenta que lo había visto hay por todos los dioses y ahora?

El chofer la llevó hacia las oficinas de Saotome, se adentró en el gran edificio pero iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento que no se fijó bien y tropezó muy fuerte contra otra persona haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero no calló porque con quien tropezó, al parecer un hombre, la había sujetado de la cintura evitando la inminente caída, se separó de el haciendo una reverencia pidió disculpas y dando las gracias se encaminó nuevamente hacia su destino, sin notar que aquel hombre no le quitó la vista de en sima hasta que entro en el ascensor al parecer había quedado prendado de la joven algo raro en él ya que no se fijaba mucho es eso al ser un despintado total.

**KimaSaotomeTendo**


	8. Cosas que no hacías

Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen hací como las canciones que aquí se presentan, realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Cambio de escena.  
>-diálogos-<br>"pensamientos"

**Chapter 7**

**Cosas que no hacías**

Aún se encontraba furioso ya que había tardado más de lo esperado con esos estúpidos documento por eso le dijo a la secretaria que vería a Akane en la oficina y de ahí irían a almorzar, escuchó el teléfono era la secretaría quien le informaba que la señorita Tendo había llegado, él con un seco hágala pasar colgó el teléfono.

La oyó entrar a la oficina él ni se inmutó en levantar su mirada pero el silencio de la joven lo obligó a mirarla, al hacerlo por alguna razón su pulso se aceleró y como por arte de magia su enojo se desvaneció, se veía bellísima con un sencillo vestido púrpura de tiras un poco ajustado al pecho, suelto en el vientre con un cinturón negro algo flojo en la cintura con una flor grande a un lado, terminando finalmente en una falda suelta que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas unas zapatillas altas de tacón negro, una diadema negra con una flor a un lado, el cabello suelto atrás y su típico copete al frente, un collar, pulseras y aretes negros completaban su atuendo, estaba semi maquillada lo que la hacía ver como un bello ángel que ahora agachaba la cabeza sonrojada notablemente porque alguien la miraba descaradamente fue ahí donde recién reaccionó del escrutinio que involuntariamente le había hecho a la joven asique carraspeo un poco y volvió con esfuerzo la vista a los documentos que tenía en mano, como que ya no le estaba convenciendo mucho eso de que aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda.

**- Termino de revisar estos documentos y nos vamos a almorzar asique ponte cómoda- **dijo sin mirarla

**- es… esta bien- **trato de responder lo más calmada que pudo debido a su nerviosismo luego procedió a sentarse en una silla frente a él.

Ya recuperada la compostura se sintió aliviada ya que al parecer el no se había dado cuenta que ella había visto la escena de la mañana y después de lo que se había enterado no sabía como reaccionar ni que decirle, además últimamente comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con las miradas extrañas que Saotome le daba a veces.

* * *

><p>Ya en el restaurante:<p>

Se encontraban en el restaurante sentados uno frente al otro, el silencio reinaba en la mesa hasta que Akane se decidió a romperlo porque comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

**- y bien- **preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a Saotome

**- y bien qué?- **contestó con otra respuesta

**- para que me citaste para almorzar, debe ser por algo o no?- **respondió cruzada de brazos

**- no la verdad no hay ninguna razón en especial- **dijo sonriendo de lado de forma coqueta, arrancando un suspiro de la camarera que pasaba a su lado con una orden de rameen quien torpemente tropezó haciendo volar la bandeja por lo aires.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos en la que Ranma ágilmente atrapó a la camarera y el pedido para que no cayeran, la velocidad de este fueron más perceptibles para lo ojos de Akane quien quedó asombrada con lo sucedido mientras que las otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar se asombraron de sobremanera por la agilidad del joven y acto seguido comenzaron a aplaudir la audacia.

**- Sabes artes marciales- **pronunció en un hilillo de voz más para si misma que para él

**- si, hací es- **respondió sentándose tranquilamente después de devolverle a la camarera su pedido y que esta recién terminara de reaccionar

**- pero cómo?, dónde?- **repetía Akane aún sin salir de su asombro

**- no tengo porque contarte de mi vida- **respondió de forma ácida, al parecer había cosas de las que prefería no hablar.

**- grandísimo idiota- **dijo para si misma **– si no hay razón para que me citaras no veo porque deba estar aquí- **concluyó también de forma reacia cruzada de brazos empezando a perder la paciencia de nuevo

**- bueeeeeno ahora que lo pienso- **puso su dedo índice en el mentón de forma pensativa **- a sí, desde esta semana comienzan las reuniones de convivencia con los socios más importantes de la empresa, es decir que todos irán con sus novias, prometidas y esposas claro si es que las tuvieran- **concluyó con un que me importismo

**- ya y eso que tiene que ver con migo-**

**- como que tiene que ver, si no lo recuerdas ahora eres mi prometida y pues tengo que presentarte ante los socios, esta noche será la reunión en la oficina de juntas a las ocho procura estar lista- **contestaba con su ya acostumbrado inmutismo empezando a comer lo que habían ordenado.

**- estaré lista no te preocupes-** respondió comenzando a relajarse un poco y también iniciando a comer

**- iremos junto con Mousse y su prometida en la limusina- **hablaba sin dar importancia a sus palabras, aunque ella se tensó un poco al oír eso, recordando lo de la mañana **– si me hubiera acordado antes pero bueno no me queda de otra tendré que llevarte- **pensaba en voz alta

**- cómo que no te queda de otra? A que te refieres con eso de tendré que llevarte?- **lo miró de forma amenazante con una vena palpitándole en la sien, sintiendo como su ira cobraba nuevamente fuerzas.

**- claro, no me queda de otra porque de haberme acordado con tiempo hubiera contratado a una modelo o hubiera buscado a una chica más aliñada no se- **decía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos sin percatarse del peligro que se avecinaba.

Las personas que pasaban por cierto restaurante se alarmaron al oír una ambulancia que llegaba a toda velocidad a dicho lugar y más cuando los empleados salían desesperados en busca de los paramédicos para indicarles lo antes posible el camino para que atendieran la emergencia.

Al ingresar se sorprendieron de sobremanera al encontrar a una hombre joven de cabellos negros tirado inconsciente, o mejor dicho semi-inconsciente, fuera de sus cabales hablando incoherencias quien minutos antes se había encontrado bajo los escombros de lo que al parecer había sido una mesa o eso podían deducir los paramédicos quienes se miraban con desconcierto

**- saben quien es el joven- **preguntó uno de los paramédicos al gerente del lugar quien se encontraba cerca de él muy preocupado.

**- si, es el señor Saotome cliente prestigioso de nuestro restorán- **repetía muy asustado, para nada le convenía la situación ya que la reputación del lugar estaba en juego.

**- Señor Saotome… Señor Saotome puede escucharme- **decía revisándolo con una lámpara de bolsillo que alumbraba en sus ojos haber si reaccionaba

**- no soy Jaimito soy Pedrito aaah- **decía Ranma totalmente ido

**- Señor Saotome- **insistía el paramédico

**- no mamá no quiero ir a la escuela- ** el seguía con sus delirios ajeno a todo

**- vamos, llevémoslo a la clínica para que lo revisen de inmediato al parecer sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ** ordenó en el acto lo subieron a la ambulancia para trasladarlo a la clínica lo antes posible.

Nadie reparó en la linda jovencita que al parecer había sido la causante de que estuvieran transportando al joven pelinegro en una ambulancia, ni tampoco se percataron de que esta después de lo ocurrido abandonó el lugar hecha una furia.

* * *

><p>En la noche:<p>

En la casa del ahora herido es decir el señor Saotome, ya todos se encontraban listos solo esperaban que el susodicho apareciera para poder ir a la reunión

**- donde se habrá metido Ranma?- **se preguntaba Mousse **– en verdad que no te avisado nada, pero que desconsiderado- **concluía con los brazos cruzados comenzando a impacientarse

Akane solo bajo la mirada y más roja que un tomate pensaba que al parecer lo había golpeado muy fuerte, pero que diablos, el muy idiota se lo merecía por no saber cuando cerrar la boca, se alentaba ella misma.

Cuando ante el asombro de todos el recién nombrado y pensado se aparecía en la entrada de la puerta con cara de furia que hizo erizar la piel de los presente excepto la de Akane quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

**- pero hombre que te a pasado, estas todo mal trecho- **preguntaba su amigo al verlo en tal estado tratando de relajar un poco la situación

**- estuve en el hospital porque me golpeó una gorila- **decía aun enojado

**- QUÈ?- **la cara de Mousse y de Shampoo se descolocaron mientras Akane entraba en un nuevo estado furibundo sin darse a notar claro, pero de que estaba hablando Ranma? Se preguntaban los aludidos, no entendían nada asique Mousse pensó que talves se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y que estaba desvariando **- Cómo que una gorila de que estas hablando?-**

**- olvídalo subiré a cambiarme o llegaremos tarde- **dijo aun con ira sin apartar la mirada de Akane quien lo miraba igual, desafiándolo, indicando con eso que no daría su brazo a torcer.

**- seguro amigo, no prefieres mejor descansar- **hablaba con genuina preocupación por el estado de su gran amigo

**- Iré no te preocupes, solo son tonterías nada más- **trató de calmarlo **– Akane subes con migo para ayudarme- **pidió apretando los dientes cosa que tensó de inmediato a la chica, la tomó desprevenida no pensó que el le pidiera eso pero no se iba a dejar asique solo lo siguió en silencio.

Una vez en la habitación las cosas se encontraban muy agitadas claro que Mousse y Shampoo eran ajenos a toda la situación, la joven de cabellos purpura se encontraba echando humo ya que para ella esa actitud que Ranma estaba tomando era nueva y eso no le estaba gustando nada.

**- ACASO ESTAS LOCA CASI ME MATAS- **gritaba a todo pulmón en la privacidad de su cuarto soltando todo el aire retenido, nadie los escucharía por que todos se encontraban en la planta baja

**- ESO TE PASA POR NO MATENER LA BOCOTA CERRADA- **ella también rebatía si no quería ser tratado hací el debería comenzar a considerarla un poco más y no decir cada tontera que a su mente se le ocurría

**- JA, AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA- **se sentía ofendido

**- SI ES TU CULPA POR NO TRATARME CON MÀS RESPETO Y DECIR CADA BOBERÌA QUE SE TE OCURRE, HACÌ NO SE TRATA A UNA DAMA IMBÈCIL-**

**- CUAL DAMA, CON ESA FUERTA BRUTA QUIEN PENSARÌA SIQUIERA QUE ERES MUJER PARECES MÀS UN GORILA- **

**- ahí vas de nuevo con los insulto- **tenía los puños bien apretados tratando de contener el coraje que recorría como fuego sus venas **– TU NO APRENDES, QUÈ? ACASO NO TE DOLIO LO QUE TE HICE, AL PARECER NO TE GOLPEE CON FUERZA VERDAD? O ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA?- **comenzaba a tronar sus dedos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

**- CLARO QUE NO SOY MASOQUISTA aaaaaaah y créeme que si me golpeaste con fuerza bruta, mira el chichón que tengo- **apuntaba hacia su cabeza inclinándola ligeramente **– además no sabes las peripecias que pasé en la clínica cuando reaccioné- **caminaba en la habitación como león enjaulado, repentinamente se paró en seco y la señaló acusadoramente **– tú, por tu culpa me inyectaron un sinnúmero de veces, esos exámenes, un montón de radiografías y esas locas que disque enfermeras que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra casi acosándome- **decía adoptando una actitud de dolido, con una maño empuñada en alto y los ojos cerrados

**- haaaaayyyyyy pobre del señor Saotome- **hablaba con ironía con los brazos cruzados **– estuvieron a punto de abusar de su inocencia, eso te enseñara a saber cuando cerrar la bocota- **advirtió de forma amenazante

**- nunca, siempre he dicho lo que pienso, además me debes una disculpa-**

**- una disculpa yo, tu eres el que debe disculparse y tienes que aprender a decir lo que piensas con más tino no a lo bruto- **era el colmo como se atrevía a pedirle eso

**- no me voy a disculpar con una salvaje como tu- **la señalaba, muy cerca de ella acto que aprovecharía para golpearlo de nuevo por idiota ya que su paciencia se había agotado, pero fueron interrumpidos

**- YA DEJEN ESE HAY PARA DESPUÈS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE TORTOLOS- **era Mousse quien desesperado por la demora fue a llamarlos gastándole una broma en el camino cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Shampoo

Se encontraba en ese tire y jala que no repararon en la hora y al oír lo que Mousse decía puso a Akane roja a más no poder reparando recién en la cercanía del pelinegro, Ranma adoptando su postura habitual se metió al baño para por fin alistarse para asistir a la reunión.

Salieron rumbo a las oficinas donde Akane sería presentada ante los socios más influyentes como la prometida del gran empresario Ranma Saotome, cómo es que a ella nunca la llevó a esas reuniones?, Pensaba la linda chinita, ni enterada estaba que existían y mucho menos que se realizaban cada año para una mejor relación entre socios, se enteró por Mousse de dichas reuniones, su sangre hervía de coraje que estaba pasando, él no era hací, no solía comportarse de esa manera, cómo era que otra mujer tenía mas preferencia que ella, si iba a ser algo debía hacerlo rápido antes de que la situación llegara a otro nivel, no lo permitiría, no podía permitirlo, nadie se iba a entrometer entre Ranma y ella, él era suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas:<p>

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la gran sala de juntas, lo que hacían era una cena amena y ver un pequeño informe expuesto por uno de los socios el cual indicaba el progreso, negocios, alta y bajas de la empresa durante el año, habían hombres de mediana edad algunos con sus esposas acordes a su edad y otros con novias y esposas las cuales podrían ser sus hijas, también habían jóvenes acompañados de hermosas mujeres, había mujeres jóvenes al parecer también socias las cuales lucían muy elegantes y otras de mediana edad vestidas de forma tradicional con el típico quimono que les hacía resaltar un aire de sofisticación y gracia muy superior a las demás según el criterio de Akane, le llamó la atención un joven, muy apuesto y cordial por cierto, que parecía de la misma edad del egocéntrico, con un colmillo sobresaliendo de su labio, de cabellos negro y hermosos ojos almendrados.

**- está solo- **hablo para sí misma con curiosidad sin ser escuchada

**- Buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos- **habló el joven del colmillo dando la bienvenida he iniciando la reunión ya que al parecer él era el encargado de dar el informe anual.

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad, el informe fue impecablemente explicado resaltando hasta el más mínimo detalle, ensanchando la sonrisa de los socios porque los negocios se encontraban mejor que nunca, nada de eso importaba para Akane porque a su parecer este mundo solo funcionaba en torno al dinero para ellos la única forma de ser felices, esto era muy diferente al mundo que conocía donde la gente era mas amable y las cosas más sencillas eran las realmente importantes tanto que eras feliz sin importar nada, para ella un mundo perfecto.

Después de la exposición y de discutir algunos puntos todos se dispusieron a sentarse en la gran mesa para cenar.

**- y díganos señor Saotome quien es la encantadora jovencita que lo acompaña?- **preguntó uno de los socios un hombre gordo desagradable que se encontraba con una jovencita como su novia y con una mirada libidinosa que le dirigió a la peliazul, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Ranma.

**-** **vera señor ****Aizawa ella- **dijo para que todos los presentes oyeran y otorgándole una mirada amenazante al hombre entrelazó su mano con la de Akane cosa que la tenso en el acto **– es mi prometida- **culminó remarcando la última palabra sin quitar la mirada del hombre quien en el acto comenzó a sudar retirando su mirada de la joven.

**- vaya mis felicitaciones señor Saotome- ** decía uno **– es muy hermosa, que suerte tiene- **decía otro **– hacen una linda pareja- **se escucha por ahí **– se ve que son el uno para el otro-** y hací los halagos de casi todos no se hacían esperar causando de manera furtiva el sonrojo en la joven por la vergüenza, Ranma solo ensanchaba su sonrisa asiendo más firme su agarre, pero no todos estaban contentos ya que en un lado estaba una que echaba humo por los oídos por la furia que sentía y en otro lado estaba otro que miraba con decepción la escena porque aunque no lo quería aceptar había tenido una llamita de esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente:<p>

Todos los socios partirían al hotel más lujoso de Tokio con vista al mar asique se encontraban armando maletas para su estadía en el hotel

**- no entiendo porque tengo que ir yo- **se quejaba Akane colocando ropa en una maleta

**- ya te dije que es la semana de convivencia con los socios y esto es lo que hacemos- **repetía de forma cansina lo que venía diciendo desde la noche anterior

**- ya lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con migo- **rebatía ella

**- si tiene que ver ya que ahora ante los ojos de ellos eres mi prometida y quieras o no irás, no me harás ver como un idiota- **respondía colocando también su ropa en otra maleta.

**- pero pudiste dar cualquier excu…- **trataba de culminar su oración cuando fue interrumpida

**- no hay excusa NI- **alzó un poco su tono de voz al igual que su dedo índice cortando en el acto un intento de ella de rebatir **–peros que valgan iras y punto tenemos un acuerdo- **concluyó colocándose repentinamente en la entrada de la puerta** – por cierto llevas tu bañador?-**

**- pues claro que si, vamos a la playa o no, porque la pregunta- ** decía distraída metiendo más ropa en la maleta

**- porque deberías llevar también un blusón de playa no se vaya a asustar la gente por ver un gorila en la playa- ** y acto seguido huyó despavorido de la escena serrando la puerta tras de él antes de que unas pesas sacadas de quien sabe sonde quedaran estampadas en la puerta.

La escena fue seguida a detalle por la jovencita de cabello púrpura, decidida siguió a Ranma ya que era el momento de aclarar algunas cosas

**-Se puede saber qué haces- **preguntó con claros celos que adornaron su timbre de voz

**- que hago de qué?- **contestó de mala gana no quería hablar con ella y de tan buen humor que se encontraba hace unos momentos

**- a mí no me engañas, que diablos te pasa con esa niña boba- **le recriminó casi al borde de las lágrimas

**- lo que me pase o deje de pasarme no es asunto tuyo sino mío y de Akane y te prohíbo que te vuelvas a referir hací de ella que te quede bien claro- **le advirtió muy serio ella ya no tenía derecho a nada

**- ah y ahora la defiendes- **respondió con lágrima en los ojos **– vez que si te pasa algo con esa niñita te está cambiando, no eres él mismo Ranma que conocí- **continuó ahora con sus mejillas empapadas sin poderse contener

**- Si la defiendo porque si se te olvida A…ka..ne grábatelo bien A…ka…ne es mi prometida- **respondió disfrutado de la cara de amargura de la joven porque sus lágrimas ya no tenían efecto en él **– y no te equivocas ya no soy el mismo imbécil manipulable que conociste- **culminó con coraje recordando el pasado

**- pues no lo acepto-**

**- entiéndelo ya no me interesa- **dijo con alardes de retirarse y si ella pensaba que eso era sufrir recién estaba comenzando

**- A DODE CREES QUE VAS AÚN NO HE TERMINADO- **gritaba a todo pulmón con coraje

**- PUES YO YA TERMINÉ- **respondió en el instante que se perdía de su vista

**- no Ranma esto aún no se termina- **hablaba con determinación con el puño fuertemente apretado, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para tener a ese hombre de vuelta a su lado y lo lograría sin importar a quien se lleve por delante con tal de cumplir con su objetivo

* * *

><p>En la playa:<p>

En una hermosa playa frente al hotel todas las jovencitas, novias y esposas de los socios lucían sus esculturales cuerpos con diminutos bañadores disfrutando del mar mientras bajo una carpa sus parejas se encontraban sentados en las perezosas.

Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse se encontraban juntos mientras Shampoo se encontraba a unos pasos mas delante de ellos luciendo su envidiable figura enfundada en un bañador rojo de dos piezas y en cada tanto lanzaba miradas sugerentes dirigidas al joven de la trenza miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas ni rechazadas por él, al parecer sus encantos aún surtían efecto, esa era una ventaja que no desaprovecharía.

Salió del trance en que encontraba recientemente, cuando uno de los presentes le preguntó por Akane, él ni se había acordado de ella por andar admirando el cuerpo de la hermosa china recayendo nuevamente en la tentación es que para que negarlo malditas hormonas, de mala gana se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con la peliazual para ver el porque de su demora.

Ingresó a la habitación y no la encontró asique supuso que se encontraba en el baño

**- Akane estas ahí- **tocó al preguntar

**- que quieres- **respondió arisca

**- vine a verte pues que crees, todos están preguntando por ti- **contestó cruzado de brazos algo molesto

**- no pienso bajar asique vete ahora mismo-**

**- QUE? Como que no piensas bajar?- **preguntó exasperado **– sal de ahí ahora mismo o tiro la puerta abajo-**

**- no te atrevas o si no…- **amenazó muy enojada del otro lado solo quería un poco de privacidad

**- o si no qué? – **la desafió perdiendo aún más las calma **– abre ahora mismo, se puede saber ahora porque no quieres bajar, hace un momento dijiste que te pondrías el ba..ña..dor aaaaaaaah ahora entiendo- **sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes burlándose ampliamente de la situación.

**- CALLATE TU NO ENTIENES NADA- **dijo muy irritada al sentirse descubierta

**- claro que sii, tu no quieres bajar porque te da vergüenza como te queda el traje de baño- **tarareaba de forma infantil **– pero Akane- **de pronto su tono de voz se tornó serio y la joven se prestó a oírlo con atención pensado que no era culpa de él su mal humor **– no es tu culpa que te veas como gorila simplemente ya eres hac…- **no pudo terminar ya que con gran agilidad pudo esquivar un lavamanos que iba directo hacia él y solo lo miró ceñudo imaginando lo que le hubiera pasado si le atinaba con la suerte que ahora se cargaba para los golpes.

**- YA CALLATE CIERRA LA BOCA BAKA-** Akane se encontraba hecha una furia en la puerta del baño estaba con un bañador color blanco de una pieza unido en el abdomen, con abertura a los lados de su cintura y en la espalda, cortesía del gran Pierre

Ahora sí que no entendía nada si se veía hermosa, claro que no lo reconocería delante de ella, ahora cual era el problema?, por Kami que no entendía ni entendería nunca a las mujeres

**- Estas loca como se te ocurre lanzar eso, te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si le atinabas- **hablo lo más serio que pudo tratando de recobrar la compostura después de la favorecedora imagen que Akane le regalo pero no lo consiguió dejando que su mirada se desviara más de lo debido

**- te lo mereces por idiota y..y…ya deja de mirarme hací- **las miradas del muchacho la ponían incómoda causando que todos los colores se le subieran a las mejillas provocando que ella girara el rostro por la vergüenza

**- hací, hací como- **decía coquetamente acercándose a ella solo para molestarla un poco

**- cómo…. Cómo… lo… lo estas haciendo ahora me molesta- **dijo cruzada de brazos haciendo la ofendida pero los colores de su rostro la ponían en evidencia

**- enserio te molesta?- **dijo mucho más cerca jugando con las reacciones de Akane quien iba inconscientemente quedando acorralada en la pared mientras más se acercaba Ranma

**- si….si me molesta- **su timbre de voz fue el de miedo al igual que sus movimientos

**- pues a mi parecer no te molesta en lo absoluto- **estaba tan cerca de ella pero siempre alerta por si el caso lo ameritaba

Se inclinó un poco hacía ella y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, la joven peliazual cerró fuertemente los ojos presa del pánico que la había paralizado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba asique solo se dedicó a esperar, esperó y espero y nada, al abrir los ojos vio como Ranma tenía una boba sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro.

**- pedo que tota edes como crees que iba a besad a una chica tan fea- **pronuncio lo mejor que pudo contando el hecho de que le estaba sacando la lengua y saltaba de una lado al otro con las manos en las orejas moviéndolas de forma burlesca

Lo que provoco fue la indignación de la muchacha quien le lanzó todo lo que encontró a su paso ya que Ranma corría por todo el cuarto burlándose a más no poder, le gritaba todo lo que podía desahogando todo su coraje hasta que el chico de la trenza salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle, más bien gritarle que la esperaba abajo hasta que calme su mal humor, pero que carácter tenía esa chica por una pequeña broma que exagerada

Ranma regresó a las carpas junto a los demás, Ryoga y Mousse lo observaron sentarse y con el pensamiento se preguntaron lo mismo

**- Ranma y Akane?- **preguntaba el joven de los lentes

**- Baja en un momento, esta "terminando de arreglarse"- **respondió de forma divertida recordando la situación pasada

**- Sabes Ranma te he notado muy diferente estos días- **hablaba Ryoga de forma distraída relajándose en la perezosa

**- verdad que sí, yo también lo he notado diferente como más feliz no como el amargado de siempre- **secundaba las palabras de su amigo

**- claro que no yo sigo siendo el mismo y no soy ningún amargado- **decía de manera defensiva cruzado de brazos

**- no claro que no amigo como vamos a pensar eso de ti- **se burlaba Ryoga moviendo su dedo índice en forma de negación y con los ojos achinaditos **– estos últimos meses has estado muy diferente, aparte de estar de buen humor haces cosas que antes no hacías o que te desagradaban -**

**- como venir a estas reuniones por ejemplo- **continuaba el chico de los lentes también con los ojos achinados

**- o como anoche después de la reunión cuando cantaste Karaoke, Ranma tu no cantas ni en la ducha- **se seguía burlando el joven del colmillo

** - o cuando dijo delante de todos que Akane era tu prometida- **seguía enumerando Mousse de forma distraída

**- o cuando acompañaste a Pierre a comprar Ropa de mujer, por favor hombre en que estabas pensando yo ya había visto eso medio raro- **al joven de la trenza se le desencajó la cara por las ocurrencias de sus amigo

**- enserio acompañó a Pierre? No lo puedo creer Ryoga eres un mal amigo lo hubieras grabado eso no se ve todos los días- **decía riéndose a más no poder junto con Ryoga al cual ya hasta el estómago le dolía

**-Si hubieras visto su cara cuando lo encontré en el centro comercial con todas esas bolsas- **

**- enserio jajajajajajajajaja por Kami Ranma que bajo has caído- **la ira del muchacho de la trenza iba en aumento por tal descaro de sus disque amigos, una vena comenzó a palpitar en su cien

**- BUENO YA ESTUVO BUENO YA DEJEN DE VURLARCE DE MÍ, ah y para lo entiendan YO SIGO SIENDO EL MISMO LES QUEDÓ CLARO- **gritó expulsando todo el aire contenido

**- ya calma amigo no es para tanto- **decía Ryoga de manera despreocupada recuperando la compostura ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su amigo tanto que ya no hacían efecto en el

**- si Ranma tranquilízate además se nota que quieres a Akane tanto como para cambiar por ella- **tanto el chico del colmillo como el de la trenza se tensaron en el acto al oir las palabras de Mousse

**- claro que no y ya déjenme en paz- **decía desviando la mirada y el tema con los brazos cruzados

**- y hablando del rey de Roma- **a Ryoga se le iluminó el rostro conforme señalaba a la persona de quien se refería acto que no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul quien en el acto hecho una mirada de ira hacia su amigo a este ni le preocupó en lo más mínimo

**- vaya, creo que deberías tener cuidado Ranma es una chica muy hermosa y no faltará quien quiera pretenderla- **decía Mousse de forma distraída mirando en la dirección de la joven **– como el heladero que está tratando de coquetearle, o ese chico que se acercó, o ese otro, de ese también, ah y ese otro, vaya- **el chico de los lentes se rascaba la cabeza viendo como un sinnúmero de hombres se acercaban a Akane y esta los rechazaba y como Ranma se levantaba como un resorte de su lugar.

Había al fin decidido bajar con el terno de baño, un short blanco encima y unas sandalias, iba con dirección a las carpas donde se encontraban los demás pero al ver un carrito de helado muy cerca del lugar no pudo resistirse, en cuanto se acercó se vio asediada no solo por el heladero si no por un sin número de hombres con muchas propuestas y de la manera más educada los rechazaba a todos.

**- disculpa te interrumpo en algo- **era Ranma que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado junto a ella con cara de pocos amigos mirando con ojos asesinos a todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca de la joven

**- oye nosotros también queremos hablar con la linda señorita- **hablaba un joven **– si no te metas que llegaste de último- **secundaba otro que también protestaba por un poco de atención y hací otros también se quejaban mientras que la ira de Ranma iba en aumento sin darse a notar pero dos jóvenes que lo conocían muy bien ya conocían esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo asique ya sabían lo que ocurriría

**- será mejor que intervengamos Ryoga o ya sabes cómo terminará esto- **decía Mousse poniéndose de pie

**- si tienes razón- **lo secundaba agarrándose la frente en forma de negación viendo que su amigo de la infancia no había cambiado del todo

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Muchas gracias por su apoyo me alegra que la historia les guste está avanzando lento pero seguro hacía un final no se preocupen si la terminaré, los personajes van apareciendo poco a poco y tomando cada uno su rol en la historia

**isabel20****: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia que bueno que lo mencionas porque en verdad me doy cuenta que descuidé mucho ese detalle

**nancyricoleon****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que Akane se las va a seguir cobrando con creces

**bry: **Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado con la historia y sí trato en lo posible que los personajes se apeguen a su forma de ser, tal cual los conocimos ya que esa es su esencia, no te preocupes que si voy a continuar la historia al igual que "lo que el destino unió" para continuar otros proyectos que tengo en la puerta del horno pero por ahora me concentraré en terminar esta

**akaneyamileth17****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el finc y no te preocupes que no tengo planeado irme jejeje

**KattytoNebel****: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, voy a tratar de actualizar sin tanta demora

**astridlopezpuente****: **Gracias por tu comentario y si trato de que ellos conserven la esencia que los caracteriza, trataré de actualizar más seguido

**azucenas45****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que no tengo pensado dejar la historia

Bueno me despido agradeciendo nuevamente por leerme, nos vemos, hasta el próximo capítulo **"Celos"**

**KimaSaotomeTendo**


End file.
